I Hate Everything About You
by AlphaCentari1027
Summary: Songfic: Explores a possible scenario of what might have happened after the rain scene. Intended as a one-shot but by popular demand/challenge I am continuing this. Ch 6 Titan's/Tighten's reign & Megamind's fate
1. Chapter 1

Roxanne stormed out of the restaurant. She needed to leave. Hesitantly she stepped out into the street. It was quiet and the streets were empty. Roxanne's only company was the street lights illuminating her path and the road signals directing a non-existent flow of traffic.

_Every time we lie awake_

It was cold, the skies opened up and it started to pour. Roxanne folded her arms around her chest, her head and chest slightly hunched forward trying to stay warm. The street was littered with odd looking blue cubes that transformed into garbage. As this happened she flinched stepping out of the way trying not to touch them. She was about to cross the street when she was brought to a halt by a screeching sound of brakes, but she saw no car. A door opened and Megamind jumped out reaching a hand toward her shoulder.

"I can explain!"

"Ugh," Roxanne grunted turning away in disgust. Megamind's face fell as he watched her walk away from him.

"What about all that stuff you said about judging a book by its cover?" Megamind said following behind her and arching an eyebrow at the last part.

_After every hit we take_

She was barely able to hold herself together. Now he had pushed her too far. Incensed Roxanne turned around. "Ok let's take a look at the content: you destroyed Metro Man… you took over the city," both times she jabbed a finger into his shoulder. He was defenseless against her assault and retreated backward with a sheepish look on his face.

"You tricked me into ACTUALLY CARING ABOUT YOU!" Out of frustration her hands went to her hair tugging at it before they fell away to her sides. "WHY ARE YOU SOOO EVIL? Tricking me, what could you possibly have to gain?" Megamind raised his head up to stare at Roxanne.

"Wait…wait a minute…" _Why is he looking at me like that…...oh..._

"Did you really think I would ever be with you?"

_Every feeling that I get_

"Nooooo…" Hopes dashed Megamind stared down at his feet. Without another word Roxanne hurriedly walked away leaving Megamind alone in the rain.

As she passed him, he looked up to watch her go, watch the distance between them get bigger and bigger. He looked down at the ground again before turning and walking back in the direction of the lair.

Roxanne turned around, but it was too late Megamind was already gone.

_But I haven't missed you yet…_

8888

_Every roommate kept awake…_

The door to the lair swung up with a creaking sound that echoed off the walls. He took a few timid steps into the lair. "OK Minion you were right. I was…less right we should stick to what we're good at—being bad. MIN—ION…?" He was completely alone. There was no Metro Man, no Minion and no Roxanne. He struggled to fight back the pain his gaze shifted to the far end of the lair where his idea boards were and then to the painting depicting him in his battle suit attacking a dark figure.

He had a purpose. He didn't need Minion. He didn't need anyone.

Megamind whistled for his brainbots. "YOU!" Megamind shouted pointing to one of the brainbots, "yeah you bring out The Black Mamba!" He said as he closed his hand into a fist.

_8888_

_By every sigh and scream we make_

Roxanne stepped into the lobby of her apartment building. She punched the button for the elevator startling Carlos out of his bored daze, causing him to stir. "Are you alright?" Carlos asked. Roxanne did not bother with an articulated response and just let out a low growl.

She knew she must have looked like a drowned rat, but she could do nothing about how she looked until she was back in her apartment and could change out of her wet clothes. Roxanne arrived at the door to her apartment, but an uncomfortable realization soon dawned…she was locked out. _Where are my keys?_

"DAMMIT!" Roxanne shrieked pounding a fist into the door and kicking it with one foot. When Hal had abducted her and left her on that tall scary building she had gone straight to the restaurant without her purse which had her keys.

"Hey, what's going on out there!" Roxanne wanted to scream, but instead settled for a sigh, clenched her fists and set off back toward the lobby. "What's going on? You ok?" A heavier set middle aged woman said opening up her door peering out at Roxanne.

"I'm just perfect! I am soaking wet, locked out of my apartment and to top it all off…" Roxanne did not finish the last part. _I was visited by my co-worker who carried me up in his arms flew me around the city nearly letting me plunge to my death and left me on top of a freakishly high skyscraper. And…_

"SOR-RY, no need to be rude about it." Roxanne focused herself on the task at hand: getting into her apartment by talking to Carlos in the lobby. It was her best and only hope for getting access to her apartment.

_8888_

_All the feelings that I get_

Megamind stood on the elevated platform transformed. He was more menacing…more sinister. He truly looked the part of a dark malevolent over lord.

_But I still don't miss you yet_

Megamind still needed to test the exo-suit.

_Only when I stop to think about it_

But Megamind had other things on his mind. "That's enough," Megamind said waving off his brainbots. He was starving. He strode over to the kitchen area and retrieved a pink pastry box filled with doughnuts. He took one out and bit into it as he walked back over to the exo-suit. He stared at the exo-suit with mixed emotions.

_Roxanne… _His blood boiled and he closed his hand around the doughnut crushing it in the palm of his hand getting sticky fruit jelly all over his gauntlet. Megamind stared at the mess in disgust. Hastily he beat a path toward a sink to wash the jelly off.

He was still hungry, but he was not hungry for food. He patted the gauntlet dry and pulled a navy blue cover off of his hover bike. "You, open the loading door." Megamind said pointing to a brainbot. Megamind kick started the bike, revving the engine.

_I'll show her!_

_I… _

"Uppity…"

_Hate…_

"Nosey…"

_Everything…_

"Superficial…"

_About…_

"Heartless…"

_You…_

"Harpy..." Megamind spat weaving around two stories off the ground going toward Roxanne's apartment building.

_Why do I love you_

8888

_I… _

"Juvenile…"

_Hate…_

"Petty…"

_Everything… _

"Lying…"

_About…_

"Egocentric…"

_You…_

"Monster..." Roxanne said clawing at the pieces of paper that from a distance created an image of Titan.

"Why can't I have someone normal!" Roxanne sighed. Part of Roxanne just wanted to soak in a nice hot bath with some essential oils and scented candles, but she was too tense to merely lounge around. She needed to work off the nervous tension somehow.

_I must be trippn' I just got back from walking out in the rain. I found his lair once maybe I can do it again. _

_Why do I love you…_

_8888_

_Every time we lie awake_

Megamind arrived at Roxanne's apartment building. He could simply go in through the front door and force his way up to her apartment. On some level he normally reveled in the discomfort people felt in his very presence, but he was not in the mood. At the restaurant people were not so much afraid as…disturbed.

_Is it so unthinkable that I would like to eat out at a restaurant or…_ Megamind did not finish the thought. _I'll make my entrance through the balcony. _Megamind parked the hover bike slightly above the brick and mortar guard rail around the balcony he was sure was Roxanne's. Megamind did not notice it at first, but the doors to the balcony were wide open. As far as he could see Roxanne was no where to be found.

"Miss Ritchi…" Megamind softly called with his de-gun poised at the ready

_After every hit we take_

"Are you in your bedroom…? There's no use trying to hide Miss Ritchi you're simply delaying the inevitable." Megamind silently crept up the stairs approached what he presumed was the door to her bedroom. He jerked the door open and swung around with his gun drawn set to de-hydrate.

_Every feeling that I get_

No Roxanne.

"Are you in the…CLOSET!" Megamind said giving one of the sliding doors a good slam. There was nothing but clothes and shoes. He ran a sweep of the apartment checking the utility closet and the bathroom. Upon opening the bathroom Megamind paused staring at his reflection. His eye make up was running, streaking down his cheeks. He tore off a piece of toilet paper and wiped his face. He crumpled the tissue in his hands dropping it in the toilet and flushed it.

_But I haven't missed you yet_

8888

_Only when I stop to think about it…_

Roxanne retraced her steps. It was still raining hard. Even though she was properly dressed she could begin to feel her skin become damp because of her rain repellant jacket and pants becoming too saturated.

_I hate everything about you_

The sudden change in Bernard's personality. Formal speed walking? Exit short for exciting? Bernard looking into the science of developing a reset button? The way Bernard just suddenly appeared at Megamind's lair. The awkward "fight" between Bernard and Megamind. The way Bernard cringed when she talked about her encounter with Titan and declared, "Megamind missed getting his butt whooped." Popular primary color? She could find Megamind's lair. She could piece together Megamind's plan, but she could not see through Bernard.

"How could I have been so blind!"

Maybe Megamind was more complex than she gave him credit for, than anyone gave him credit for.

_Why do I love you_

_8888_

_I hate everything about you_

"This doesn't make any sense!" _Everything appears in its proper place. The balcony doors are wide open—where could she be…? _Then a disturbing thought crossed his mind. He stared at the open balcony and looked down over the brick and mortar barrier. _She wouldn't—. _

"What am I doing here…?" Megamind said walking back into the apartment, clapping his hands over his head and falling to his knees. He was on the brink of tears his arms involuntarily hugging his mid-section. She had rejected him. Why did it hurt? It wasn't like the feeling was anything new. _She can die for all I care._ "I don't need her to be my hostage!" He said forcefully bringing himself up to standing with both fists clenched. "I have control of an entire city!"

"I… AM…MEGAMIND: INCREDIBLY HANDSOME CRIMINAL GENIUS, MASTER OF ALL VAILLAINY AND OVERLORD OF METROCITY!"

_Why do I love you… _

Megamind nervously paced the apartment. He set his gun from de-hydrate to de-stroy. He was tempted to lay waste to the apartment reducing everything to smoldering ash, but what would be the point without Roxanne around to scream in horror? That image was soon replaced by another: Roxanne standing defiant and using the opportunity to insult and belittle him some more.

_Only when I stop to think_

If he was going to destroy something he wanted to destroy something tasteful, something of some value and significance. Megamind stalked the apartment scanning each room from top to bottom…searching…

"Uhhh…" Megamind gasped. _That dress…_ It was the dress Roxanne had worn to their date. It was lying in the middle of Roxanne's bed. Megamind felt himself being transported back to their date earlier that evening. Everything had been going perfectly, than it all went horribly wrong. _She pushed me away. She threw her drink on me. The way she looked at me…_

He caressed the dress with his fingertips. It was still damp. Slowly, shakily he picked up the dress pressing it to his chest.

"I'm sorry…"

_About you, I know_

_8888_

_Only when I stop to think_

"Maybe he's not so bad after all…" Roxanne could not get those words out of her mind. Had it all been an elaborate act? Had something actually changed in Megamind or had that always been there—he just needed a chance.

Megamind had sacked the art museum, stolen money from the banks and the general atmosphere of uncertainty made people afraid to leave their homes and go to work. The city was littered with uncollected trash. A number of streets and buildings were significantly damaged by acts of senseless destruction. Everywhere you turned there was either blue graffiti or a poster of Megamind with the words, "No you can't."

_But…he put all the art work back. The city was restored to a pristine state—free of garbage. Megamind gave the money back to the banks. He had even taken a stance against a wave of crime consisting mostly of petty theft and looting. _

"Maybe he's not so bad."_ He feels bad for killing Metro Man. He wanted to tell me._

_About me, do you know_

_8888_

_I hate everything about you_.

Snapping out of his memories and back to the present Megamind discarded the dress flinging it onto the bed—rejecting her-rejecting the part of him that still wanted her—wanted his life to have a greater, deeper purpose.

For a moment he just stared at the dress. It was wadded into a heap on the bed. It made him feel sad and he began to straighten it out leaving it as he found it.

_Why do I love you_

_8888_

_You hate everything about me_

"HE STILL KILLED METRO MAN!"

"Un-doing what he did does not change the fact that what he did was wrong."

"No one can change the reality that Metro Man is gone…not even Megamind."

"He's still a: arrogant, stubborn, narcissistic…creep."

Roxanne was standing at the place she last saw Megamind and tried to work out which direction he would have gone. 

_Why do you love me_

_8888_

_I hate_

_How could I have been so foolish?_ The way she laughed at his stories, her beautiful smile. The way it felt for those few moments when their lips were pressed together.

She called him her partner…

_It felt nice doing something good—I actually thought maybe I could be the good guy… _

_I did it for you…_

_8888_

_You hate_

Roxanne's blood was boiling over. She searched her thoughts trying to make sense of what she was feeling.

She had feelings for him… "I shouldn't…this can't…how...I don't want to…"

What was she looking for another place mat with the words secret entrance, or a blue neon sign reading: Megamind's Evil Lair?

_8888_

_I hate_

Megamind was now standing on the balcony listening to the sound of the rain coming down.

"I let this happen."

He hated himself for allowing this to happen. How could he let a woman come between him and his best friend?

_8888_

_You love me_

_I-I…love…him…_

"I'm not going to find anything this way. I may as well go home." Roxanne said in defeat.

_8888_

_I hate everything about you_

She could never understand him. She saw what she wanted to see-what everyone else saw. She was right about him.

"She could never love me."

"Destiny…" _This is all there is…_

_Why do I love you…_

8888

Megamind took a final look at Roxanne's apartment from the seat of his hover bike. The only evidence he left of his presence were some damp imprints of his shoes.

He revved the engine and was on his way. He directed the hover bike down to street level. It occurred to him he needed to stop for gas. He figured he should still have more than enough to get back to the lair, but it couldn't hurt to fill up. He pulled into the first gas station he came upon and was disappointed to find it deserted.

"_How am I supposed to do this? Minion always handled this type of thing,"_ Megamind thought staring hesitantly at one of the gas pumps. "I didn't know there were different kinds of gasses…which one…" With no information to go on, how was he supposed to come to a decision?

"Forget it!" Megamind vented in frustration. Megamind hopped on his bike and took off.

Megamind drove down the middle of the road unimpeded. Coming up fast on the right there was a hooded figure decked out in rain gear.

Even under all that clothing there was no doubt in his mind as to who it was…

"Megamind…" He heard the figure say as he sped by.

_Roxanne…what is she doing out here…? _

What were the chances that she would actually come across Megamind? However unlikely their chance encounter Roxanne was unsure she wanted to find out the odds of lightning striking twice. From the looks of things—namely Megamind's new outfit he was done playing around.

_Just what was he up to? _

Roxanne could only wonder.

**Edited to correct minor errors and insert breaks to distinguish shifts in perspective.**


	2. Chapter 2

**By fan request/challenge a 2****nd**** chapter. Put to the lyrics "What do you want from me" by Adam Lambert.**

Megamind looked back as he sped pass Roxanne. Roxanne had turned and looked right at him. Megamind could feel the hover bike begin to lose power and momentum. He revved the engine to no effect and the hover bike gradually came to a halt. Frantically Megamind glanced at the fuel gauge and speedometer. The fuel gauge indicated it was low, but not empty. He could feel the engine try to come to life as he revved it but the speedometer did not move the slightest bit. Megamind walked around the hover bike trying to discern something about what was wrong.

_Hey, slow it down what do you want from me  
_

"If I had to take a guess…too much water in the engine. Everything looks ok." Megamind flipped on the electric auxiliary power allowing the bike to hover and started to push. Even with the bike hovering above the ground the sheer weight of the bike was making it impossible to move. Megamind deepened his stance and was barely able to make it budge. "Come on…"

…

Roxanne could discern Megamind's silhouette in the distance. Something had happened just what she wasn't sure. Roxanne felt divided she could simply turn and walk away with the near certainty she could get home or take a chance. _If I can just get through to him maybe I can end this._

Out of desperation Megamind reached for his gun and set it to de-hydrate. The hover bike started to change into a blue cube, but was reanimated before hitting the ground. It was still raining. Megamind let out a low growl and fired several more shots at the hover bike in quick succession with the same result.

"Guess I have no choice…" Megamind said resuming his earlier efforts to move the hover bike.

"I can do this." The hover bike was moving at a snails pace, but he was finally able to get some momentum going to the point it felt like a slow jog. He straightened himself up closer to a standing posture and noticed on the other side was Roxanne.

"Looked like you could use a hand." Roxanne said peering over at him.

_Whataya want from me_

Megamind felt confused: she was not yelling, or insulting…she was helping…

_But why...?_

_Yeah I'm afraid whataya want from me_

_What do you want from me_

8888

"How far do we need to go?"

"Not much farther." It was a long haul, but eventually working together they brought the bike back to Megamind's lair. A swarm of brainbots greeted them, forming a semi circle around Roxanne snapping at her with their jaws while a few others clenched and unclenched their mechanical hands.

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. _Roxanne thought.

_There might have been a time_

_And I would give myself away_

_Oooh once upon a time I didn't give a damn_

"No!" Megamind said stepping in front of Roxanne while throwing a hand in the air to get their attention. "Miss Ritchi is my…" _Hostage? Prisoner? Friend? _"…guest. She is not to be harmed," at the sound of his commanding voice the brainbots disbursed and Roxanne breathed a sigh of relief.

"You two, put The Black Mamba away." Megamind said turning around and raising his arms up. Roxanne watched the brainbots disappear with The Black Mamba and the others disperse. She then ran a hand over the contours of the hover bike marveling at its sleek streamline appearance. She was caressing the handle bars when she felt a gloved hand touch her hand. Roxanne looked up staring into Megamind's eyes. Megamind made a face breaking the contact and guided the bike away.

"Do you know what's wrong with it?" Roxanne asked. Megamind strategically placed several jack stands under the bike, grabbed a wrench, a pair of goggles and slipped under the bike.

"Water in the engine." A few twists of the wrench later. "Uhhh…my suit!" Megamind screeched getting out from under the bike his suite sloshed with a mix of black engine fluid and water.

"Let me help with that." Roxanne said spotting two large white fluffy towels. She put one under the bike to soak up the fluid draining out on the floor and used the second one to dab at Megamind's suite.

"Thank…you." Absently he stilled Roxanne's hands gently holding her hands in his. "I-I should change." Megamind said disappearing into the distance.

Roxanne watched him vanish and casually wandered around the lair. This was not her first time browsing around Megamind's lair, but last time she did not have the opportunity to do so at a leisurely pace.

_What's this?_ Roxanne thought identifying a metal table with a white sheet drawn over the top. Something was under it. She was about to pull the sheet back when she was interrupted.

"Don't touch that!" Megamind shouted. "It's not polite to go snooping through other people's stuff. It's just rude." Megamind said trying to come between Roxanne and the table. He was dressed in his typical super-villain outfit.

_But now, here we are so whataya want from me_

Megamind paused, something wasn't adding up. "Why were you out in the rain?"

"I just needed to clear my head." Megamind nodded it was certainly plausible. He understood the feeling.

"You helped me…why?"

_Whataya want from me_

"You needed help." Megamind heard her response, but he still did not understand and his face showed it. "Everybody needs help once in a while even if they have done something bad, or are afraid to ask. It's what people do. We take care of each other."

_Just don't give up I'm workin it out_

_Please don't give in, I won't let you down_

_It messed me up, need a second to breathe_

_Just keep coming around_

_Hey, whataya want from me_

_Whataya want from me_

_Whataya want from me_

_Yeah, it's plain to see (plain to see)_

There was silence as they both nervously searched for something to talk about. Roxanne spoke first. "So, where's your friend?" Roxanne ventured.

_That baby you're beautiful_

"He's out running an errand," Megamind said nervously turning away from Roxanne cocking his head back to look at her as he spoke. "He should be back anytime now from the…" Roxanne had a disbelieving, skeptical expression on her face. It was a look she wore often when talking back to Megamind. "What?" Megamind asked.

"Oh, nothing…"

Megamind was about to speak, but held his tongue. _You think I would lie to you again…_ Megamind sighed. What more did he have to lose? "The truth is…my best friend is gone. He left…"

_And it's nothing wrong with you_

"I'm…sorry…" Roxanne did not know what to expect, but she certainly did not expect to hear that.

_(Nothing wrong with you)_

"He was good to me. He was my one friend in the whole world." Megamind said standing in front of the cracked full length mirror. "Always protecting me trying to shelter me from the world, but he could never protect me from myself." Megamind said while fidgeting with his watch morphing into space dad, the warden and Bernard before changing back to himself.

_It's me, I'm a freak (yeah)_

Megamind turned around facing Roxanne. "I wanted to see you again, but it was for the wrong reason. If I could not have you as my girl-friend I would have you as my captive…" Megamind said dejectedly.

Megamind's statement was both unnerving and touching at the same time. _At least he's being honest even if it is…_ Megamind just stared at Roxanne with that same heartbroken expression she saw earlier that evening. Was he expecting her to yell at him again?

Roxanne could not bear to see him this way. To see someone with such an unwavering sense of optimism and confidence so wounded was torture. Even if it was Megamind, even if he lied to her he was so sad, so alone, so desperate to feel connected to another person. He reached out to her with his heart and she cut him down.

Slowly she closed the distance separating them and tried to comfort Megamind by just holding him. Gently Roxanne wrapped an arm around his torso and used the other to guide his head and neck to her shoulder. His body was unresponsive at first and then tense. His body feebly struggled trying to pull away—afraid of being hurt again. "Just let go," Roxanne whispered.

_But thanks for lovin' me_

Her words cut through his thoughts and he relaxed into the embrace accepting the comfort Roxanne was trying to give him. Thing arms curled around her body pressing her closer. Roxanne thought she could discern a soft whimper and felt a tear ping against her neck.

When Roxanne sensed Megamind was ready she released him from her embrace.

_Cause you're doing it perfectly_

_(it perfectly)_

For the longest time they stood arms length apart neither sure what to say to the other.

_There might have been a time_

"Don't fight him. Titan isn't like Metro Man he is not going to pull his punches." As she spoke Roxanne brushed his cheek with her hand. "If you defeat Titan, what will you do next?"

"I don't know…" He honestly didn't know.

_When I would let you slip away_

"Fighting Titan tomorrow will lead to another fight and another until or one or both of you ends up getting killed. If you defeat Titan—it is only a matter of time before the military intervenes and they will come at you with everything. They will kill you. And I don't want that to happen. You may not believe it, but you can do anything you put your mind to."

"No…I can't."

"That's not true."

"No…I can't…I can't bring _him_ back." He waved his arms in frustration his eyes darting the metal table. "Minion…" he said pausing turning his back to her, "I don't know if he will come back."

"You can still make a different choice use that big head of yours to help people." She reached out to him grabbing him by his shoulders turning him toward her. "I realized something walking out in the rain. I DO care about you."

_I wouldn't even try_

Megamind did a double take, his eyes wide in shock. It took him a moment to process.He felt relieved, even, dare he think it: happy.

_But I think you could save my life_

Suddenly an alarm blared and a red button became active radiating a red light like a lighthouse around the lair.

"What is it?" Roxanne asked. Megamind strolled over toward the offending computer console.

"There is a robbery in progress. It's close. It's a bank—not on my watch." Megamind said immediately darting for the door.

"I'm going with you."

"No."

"I'm coming whether you like it or not." Roxanne persisted.

"No, stay here where it's safe."

"You need back up."

"What can you do?"

"Appearances aren't everything…partner." Roxanne knew she had him. Megamind could feel he was going to regret this.

"Ok, you can watch, but don't make yourself a target. Let me handle this."

8888

They traveled on foot Megamind taking the lead with Roxanne trailing behind him. It was still raining, but not nearly as hard as earlier before. The air echoed with the sounds of broken glass and violent thrashing. The bank had been sacked as evidenced by physical damage to the exterior—it looked like a bomb had gone off. The thief had moved on to pillaging some other businesses along the same street judging by the miscellaneous items strew in the middle of the road. Whoever did this they were still in the act. A figure in the distance the details too hard to make out. The sounds were becoming louder and louder. "Stay back," Megamind said to Roxanne.

_I'll give him a little scare first._ Megamind thought morphing himself into Bernard. "You!" Megamind shouted. A dark figure turned around dropping his sacks on the ground. "Yeah, I'm talking to you." Megamind said taking a few steps closer, pointing an accusatory index finger at the figure. "That does not belong to you. If Megamind were here he would school you just like he did Metro Man." Megamind said posing with his hands on his hips. The figure took a few steps toward him.

"Megamind isn't here is he?" The figure said. The voice sounded vaguely familiar.

"I thought you would…" Megamind said preparing to morph back into him true form. In a second the gap between them was greatly shortened and Megamind came face to face with Titan. _Titan! _Megamind was not counting on this and was genuinely frightened.

"You're that intellectual dweeb—"

"Dweeb? Who are you calling a dweeb?"

"Who do you think? See any other guys around here?"

"Yah, actually I'm looking at him." Megamind said physically backpedaling trying to step out of Titan's reach.

"What did you say!" Titan said grabbing Megamind by his suit raising his feet off the ground. "Are you calling me a dweeb!" Megamind put his hands up defensively as Titan's eyes turned a heated orange color to match his hair.

"Huh…no, no—what I meant was. Well you see the-" _Oh god…_

"Shut up! I'm going to enjoy this. This will teach you to stay away from my girlfriend." Megamind winced closing his eyes anticipating the coming blow.

"Let him go, Hal." Roxanne said stepping out of the shadows.

"It's Tighten…it's Tighten…how hard is that to remember! Please, let him go, let him go, let him go," Titan said mockingly, "or else what? Shuh…Metro Man can't save him, but who knows maybe if you call for Megamind he will come to your boyfriend's rescue."

"Why are you doing this Hal? This isn't you."

"Don't tell me who I am, what I can and can't do. You're supposed to love me."

"Hal, I like you, but only as a friend and right now you're not acting like a friend. Please let him go."

"Alright I'll let him go…" He said lowering Megamind to the ground. "Psych kidding…" Titan said picking Megamind up again this time hovering above the ground. "Ok, seriously I'll let him go after I've had some fun with him. Then you can have him back…in pieces." Hal said taking flight, flinging Megamind into the air and grabbing him by one of his legs.

_Just don't give up I'm workin' it out_

"Roxanne…" Megamind called.

_Please don't give in, I won't let you down_

8888

_It messed me up, need a second to breathe_

_Just keep comin around_

"I think…I'm going…to be…sick." Megamind said as Titan jostled him around in the air. Flinging him high up and only catching him a few mere feet before hitting the ground. In response Titan threw him into the air taking hold of one of his wrists. Megamind was breathless. His heart was throbbing in his chest and his head was spinning. In a moment of clarity Megamind reached up with his free hand, brought it to his other hand and sent out a Code: "SD" Save Daddy to his brainbots.

_Please hurry…Minion…Minion—I need you…wait... It's a long shot, but I have to try. _"Where are you taking me?" Megamind asked activating the communicator function. Titan didn't respond. "If we were going some place cool you would have gloated about it. I bet we're going someplace lame like a steel mill to melt me down, or a fertilizer factory to turn me into mulch. So cliché."

"I'm not lame! I'm just new to being a...and you're supposed to be quiet."

"Huh, that has to be earned. Megamind always had the choicest hideouts and gadgets. You'll never be anywhere in his league and I should know since I'm the expert on all things Megamind."

"Oh all right. There's this place…this really important place…where a very important person lives…right across from this other very important building and between them is a pool of water."

"We're going to Metrocity city hall? That's the best you can come up with!"

"Metrocity?"

"Metrocity that's what Megamind would say..."

Titan shrugged off the odd remark. "Shut up before I change my mind and drop you right here." Megamind considered his words and decided not to push his luck. He had what he needed.

_Hey, whataya want from me (Whataya want from me)_

_Whataya want from me (Whataya want from me)_

8888

"Here you go."

"What! You're joking. This is your big idea. Leave me clinging to the spire on city hall." Titan responded with a growl. Titan swung his arm like a pendulum and began to count.

"One—two—three—four—five—six…"

"Gee—great I didn't know you could count." Titan let out another low growl and flung him within range of the spire and Megamind hung on for dear life.

"You can't leave me like this." Megamind pleaded as Titan floated off into the distance. "Come back. Come back." _Roxanne…?_

"Titan…" Roxanne called. _Run, Roxanne don't do something stupid. _Megamind pleaded inside his head.

"Oh, come to beg me to let your boyfriend go?"

"No, I came here to tell you…" Roxanne said fighting back the temptation to bite her lip. "I love you…I just never realized it until now."

"What about your boyfriend?" Titan said lowering himself to Roxanne level.

"What boyfriend? You mean that weakling up there." Roxanne said. "I want a man who's strong and fearless, who knows what he wants and isn't afraid to take it." Roxanne said running a hand suggestively over Titan's chest and biceps. "Who needs Metro Man? Metro Man is the past. I've seen the future and I'm looking at it."

"Uh, he—llo holding on for dear life. I don't want to die!" Megamind complained. _Focus on me and get away from her._

"Ugh…get him down I don't want to listen to him whine. Really, why should a god bother with squashing a bug?"

Roughly Titan plucked Megamind from the spire and lowered him safely to earth. "Huh—huh, so no hard feelings, right?" Megamind said brushing himself off.

_Just don't give up on me_

"I don't think so." Titan said, flicking Megamind in the chest the force was enough to send him hurtling backwards landing in the middle of the reflecting pool.

_(Uuuuuuh) I won't let you down_

"May I escort you home ma' lady?" Titan said extending an arm and a hand toward Roxanne. Hesitantly Roxanne accepted the gesture and she was swept off her feet wrapping her arms around Titan's chest and shoulders.

_No I won't let you down_

8888

_(So I) just don't give up_

"Uhhh…" Megamind groaned as he was hoisted out of the reflecting pool by his brainbots one at each limb, another trying to support his head and another gripping his waist. _Lucky I didn't hit my head._

_I'm workin' it out_

_It messed me up (it messed me up)_

The brainbots lowered him to his feet, his body was too shaky to support his weight and he fell to his knees, he was about to fall back when his brainbots propped him up. Enough blood returned to his head he found his balance and was able to stand on his own power.

_Need a second to breathe_

_Just keep coming around_

"Oh, yes, yes, you found me and came to save me." Megamind said hugging his brainbots. "Thank, you. Ow…what have I said about not biting? Daddy is not a chew toy." Megamind said shaking a brainbot off of his fingers. "Back to the lair I have work to do." The brainbots banded together to form something akin to a floating, mobile chair and started to carry Megamind back to the lair. It had finally stopped raining. _Minion where are you? And Roxanne I have to get her away from Titan. He's too dangerous one wrong move and he will hurt her. She cares about me. I can't let anything happen to her. _Megamind thought his mind racing with unpleasant thoughts of the possible terrors Roxanne was being subjected to. _Just hold on._

_Hey, whataya want from me_

8888

_Just don't give up I'm workin' it out_

As Titan swept Roxanne off her feet and carried her away in his arms she looked over his shoulder longingly at an unconscious Megamind lying in the reflecting pool. _Please be ok._ Titan flew to Roxanne's apartment. There was little chance of escape for Roxanne. He welded the door of her apartment shut and the balcony door was barricaded. They were sitting down on the couch watching a movie, a romantic-comedy. Every few minutes Titan tried to make a move on Roxanne. He would scoot closer to her and she would scoot away. She was out of room without getting up. Titan made his move yawning, putting an arm on Roxanne's far shoulder. He looked at Roxanne and leaned into her, his lips puckered and his eyes closed. Roxanne cringed, before quickly deciding to give him a quick peck on the cheek. Titan blushed touching the place where he had been kissed.

_Please don't give in, I won't let you down_

"What's wrong, I got you a nice spaghetti dinner from that restaurant. We're chilling having a nice romantic evening. There's no need to be shy. I love you and you love me. There's no reason to hide how we feel for each other."

"It's just things are moving just a little fast that's all."

"Ohhhh... Hey I know what will make you feel better. So tomorrow at noon I challenge Megamind for like control of Metro City. It is going to be off the hook. I'm going to get him for all the times he's kidnapped you and together you and I can control Metro City. We can do whatever we want it will be like The Sims."

"Sounds fantastic!" Roxanne said faking sincerity. "Oh, would you look at the time—I should probably be getting some sleep." Roxanne said making her break for the bedroom.

"Mind if I join you?" Titan asked. Roxanne was already at the bedroom door.

"No, no, I snore, really loud." Roxanne said from the other side of the door, using the door to create some distance between them. "Sometimes I snore so loud I keep the neighbors awake. They all call me snorky."

_It messed me up, need a second to breathe_

"Alright, then I guess I'll pick you up sometime tomorrow." Titan said removing enough stuff out of the way of the balcony that he could get out. "Sleep well."

"You too." Roxanne said returning the wave good-bye.

_Just keep coming around_

_I have to do something. I can't just stay here and be some helpless princess locked away in a tower. Megamind…he can't do this by himself._

_Hey, whataya want from me (whataya want from me))_

_Whataya want from me (whataya want from me)_

_Whataya want from me_

8888

Megamind arrived back at the lair. Now was not the time for self pity he needed courage. He strolled over to the metal table with a white sheet draped over it. He pulled the sheet back revealing the skull of his nemesis.

"What would Metro Man do…?" Megamind asked staring into the empty eye sockets. He pulled the rest of the sheet back and just stared at the skeleton. He had never seen an actual human skeleton prior to the "incident," but something just didn't seem right after examining it closely. He picked up the skeletal hand closest to him and a nearby magnifying glass. Sure enough he could make out what appeared to be thin metal wiring protruding from the bones. Turning his attention to some of the joints he readily identified what were clearly bolts and screws.

"What's this?" Megamind said while reaching with his hand. It was a tag. "One replica of a human, male skeleton: for teaching purposes only. I didn't kill him! He's alive! I'm not a murderer!" Megamind said his face lit up with joy his arms raised over his head as if celebrating a field goal. "That…means…" Megamind said his arms falling to his sides his body slackening. "Copper it has no effect…and…I have no idea how to stop Titan." Megamind then realized the other implication of this new revelation, "Where is Metro Man?" _  
_

**Doesn't nearly have the same sense of flow and rhythm as the first chapter, but all things considered I don't think it is half bad.**

**Please review and feel free to offer suggestions concerning a good song, or possible plot points. I have some ideas, but nothing solid.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I don't know why but I feel the need to distinguish between Hal choosing to self-identify as "Tighten" and the other characters refer to him as "Titan." **

**Song Enrique Iglesias "Escape." I never realized just how creepy this song is until recently doing this chapter. STALKER SONG. :runs away:**

Megamind nervously paced the lair unsure what to do. His thought process was circular ruminating over the same pieces of information and offering no insight into possible solutions. Megamind wandered over to a drawing board listing out what he knew, what he didn't know and what he needed to do. After listing everything he could think of he took a step back to look at his work. "Roxanne comes first, she is in danger now. How do I find her, she could be anywhere." Megamind wracked his brain and remembered, "The cell phone." Megamind retrieved Bernard's cell phone, took a deep cleansing breathe and texted Roxanne.

:R U OK?: Megamind held his breathe hoping for a speedy reply. A minute later the phone went off ringing a rhythmic upbeat tone.

:YES R U?: Roxanne texted.

:YES LOL: Megamind texted back. :OK 2 CALL U?: Megamind texted. Less than a minute passed before his phone went off indicating an incoming call.

"Megamind!"

"Roxanne—thank goodness!" _Thank…goodness? _Megamind thought, but he quickly shrugged off the incomplete thought. "Where are you?"

"At my apartment—Titan has left…but…I'm trapped. The door is sealed shut and even if the balcony wasn't barricaded there is no way down."

Megamind paused to do some mental figuring. The invisible car was parked somewhere downtown, exactly where he wasn't sure. The invisible car could give him the advantage of stealth, but it would limit his overall maneuverability by traveling on the ground. If there was a lot of traffic his ability to make a quick escape would be compromised. The exo-suit that he had meant to test was still untested. Not to mention it was very conspicuous. He had a jetpack, but it was intended for one person use. He would also have to hold onto Roxanne all the way back to the lair something he wasn't sure he had the physical strength and stamina to pull off. Hypothetically he could send a group of brainbots to help Roxanne, but as intelligent as they are they still require instruction. And all the same if Titan did show up neither Megamind, or his brainbots stood a chance against him.

That left only one option…. Megamind examined the fuel gauge on the hover bike and sure enough the gas tank was not only low, but empty. When he got the water out of the engine he also let loose the small quantity of gasoline still in the tank.

"You have to get out!"

"How?"

"Find a way!"

"Can't you come and get me?"

Megamind wandered back over toward the drawing board: Find Metro Man_. _Megamind sighed. _No, now isn't the time._

"No. I'll think of something…but don't wait for me. Think you can find your way back to the lair?"

"Think so."

"Can you move the stuff blocking the balcony?"

"Yeah."

"Start there. Just get out and get away without being followed."

"Oh, is that all?"

"You can't stay there…"

"Ok, but please hurry." _Easy for you to say. _Roxanne thought hanging up her cell phone.

The call ended. Megamind turned facing the drawing board: Find invisible car and get DNA infusion gun. _ The only way to beat Titan is to defuse him. Metro Man could help, but first we need to find him. Roxanne must know something…_

8888

_You can run, you can hide_

_But you can't escape my love_

Roxanne packed a bag full of non-perishable food items, can opener, eating utensils and a few other items she thought might be useful. On her person she had a lighter, pepper spray and some cash.

Roxanne surveyed the fruits of her labor. The balcony door was cleared enough so she could go onto the balcony. Not knowing what else to do Roxanne went with the first plausible idea that came to mind. She whipped together all her towels, bed sheets, blankets, a long electrical utility cord and a large frying pan. She tied all the cloth items end to end forming a rope. At one end she created a larger, stronger knot with the handle of the frying pan tied in. Ideally the frying pan would act like a cross bar and minimize the risk of the large knot slipping through the crack in the door. The electrical cord which also had a large knot on one end was to serve as a backup in the event the first line snapped or came undone. It was risky, but she figured her best bet was to lower herself onto the balcony ledge below her own and make her escape from there.

Summoning all the courage she could Roxanne jammed the balcony doors shut as hard as she could making sure the anchor knots were jammed against the inside of the door—success. The next step was to test the sturdiness of the lines. First she lowered the cloth line and then the electrical cord—they both held and went down far enough to touch the brick and mortar ledge below. Looking down over the edge Roxanne was beginning to have her doubts about the cloth line. The fact that the cloth rope was composed of fabrics of different thicknesses and textures worried her.

_With the electrical cord I could repel down. _Roxanne swung the packed bag over her shoulders. She then pulled up some of the cord from over the edge and wrapped it around her waist. Taking her time she stood on top of the brick and mortar ledge around her balcony and slowly began to lower herself, her feet making contact with the bricks and used it to walk down. As she ran out of brick she turned her body to the side and kept the lower end of the cord tight, only loosening her grip for the shortest of intervals to control her descent. Triumphantly she put her feet down on the balcony ledge and used the cord to steady herself as she stomped down on firm concrete.

Roxanne turned around looking into the inside of the apartment it was pitch black. She tried the handle to the balcony door, it was locked. _Great now not only am I trapped, but I'm stuck out in the cold. _Roxanne pouted against the brick and mortar ledge sitting down with her knees pulled up to her chest.

'_Find a way.' Yeah not everyone is a natural escape artist and I'm sure even Megamind couldn't pull off half his escapes without help from Minion or a duped unwitting by-standard. _Just then Roxanne got an idea. She kicked in one of the small square window panes. After carefully picking out some of the larger pieces of glass from the frame she stuck a hand through and undid the lock on the door. "Yes!" Her celebration was cut short, by an odd whooshing sound. _Titan…_

_You can run, you can hide_

_But you can't escape my love_

"Roxie? Roxanne…I was thinking of you so I brought you a few things…Roxanne? Ohhh…she is playing hard to get…I can play along too. Where are you? I am going to find you…"

Without a moment to lose she burst through the balcony doors and into the apartment, in her sprint for the door she tripped on a cord hitting the floor hard. It took her a minute to recover, but when she did, she made a dash for the door, flinging it open. She ran down the hall and punched the button for the elevator.

Roxanne made it to the apartment lobby. She approached the attendant at the desk. The attendant was someone other than Carlos. "Hi…" Roxanne said nervously searching for the attendant's name which she found on a name tag pinned to his chest. "Benson, could you do me a favor and call a taxi?"

"Sure, no problem. Should take 12-18 minutes, sit down and take a load off."

"Thanks." There was a spare chair next to the attendant, but Roxanne couldn't rest easily. _He's out there. Somewhere… _

8888

Megamind pondered his options. It was getting late. _I could take the bus…how would I get around once I got off? I could take a taxi… It takes time, time I don't have._ "This is em—bar—ass-ing… Megamind said running his hands down his face.

_When was the last time the hover bike had its gas tank topped off? _Megamind thought as he felt himself being pulled toward the hover bike. He bent down low to examine the fluid spilled on the white towel. From a distance it looked unremarkable, watered down black fluid, but on closer inspection it resembled something closer to a dark, dirty green color. _Normal gasoline isn't this color. _Then it hit him. "Of course the hover bike doesn't take just any kind of gasoline. It requires a special, custom blend. There should be a drum of it around here somewhere." Megamind darted around the lair from end to end with no luck. He ran a second sweep of the lair moving objects around and out of the corners to make sure nothing was over looked. "Where is it! There!" Megamind identified a large dark drum with a tube and an air pump it was hiding in plain sight all along. He just didn't immediately recognize it for what it was.

Megamind tilted the drum to one side and rolled it toward the hover bike. With a few turns of a wrench Megamind fixed the piping so the fuel tank should hold its fluid. Then he undid the lid to the gas tank and connected the tube. Megamind pressed down hard on the air pump and nothing happened. As far as he could tell no gas went into the tank. Megamind contemplated the odd position he found himself in.

_Right the increased pressure generated by the pump is what forces the liquid up_. Megamind thought hastening his effort to fill the drum with air as fast as possible. "When this is over…" Megamind said huffing to catch his breathe. "I am going to get this place organized…and I am going to demand…Minion allow me to do some of these things…for myself…once in a while."

…

Megamind was winded from his efforts, but the hover bike now had a half tank worth of gas and as far as he could tell was in perfect working order. Megamind started the bike with ease and revved the engine a few times for good measure. Clipped to Megamind's belt were several small pill shaped canisters and he was flanked by four brainbots. Megamind only made it outside the loading door when Minion came toward him on his segway.

"Sir, you're ok! I came as fast as I could. I went to the mayor's office, but you weren't there so I came back here! Sir…?" Minion said descending from his black segway retrofitted with decorative pointy spikes.

"I have to go…" Megamind said in a low tone of voice with his head down.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to take care of something…" Megamind felt a metal hand grip his shoulder. "Minion...LET—GO," Megamind said through gritted teeth, descending from the hover bike.

"No, you're not thinking."

"My thinking is perfectly clear," Megamind said, managing to sever Minion's hold on him. "You were right. Trying to create a super hero was a bad idea, but that doesn't matter now. Roxanne is in danger because of me, because of what I've done. Titan is out of control. Tonight he robbed a bank and threatened my life." _I should have defused him when I had the chance. _Megamind thought recalling the time when Titan used his heat beam eyes to melt the face of the Megamind mannequin. "If not for _her_ I might have slipped before the brainbots or you could come to my aide." The two friends went quiet. Minion gave him a piercing look, but didn't say anything. Minion was about to say something when Megamind shouted him down.

"Yes, I love her!" Megamind yelled both friends were taken aback by the admission. Megamind tried to control himself and moderate his tone.

"I appreciate everything you have done for me…but you don't always know what's good for me. Just stay here." Megamind turned around ready to hop back on the hover bike when a loud echoing yell rang out and twin pillars of orange light pierced the sky. Megamind nervously gulped before taking off into the sky with a worried Minion looking on.

8888

The taxi arrived outside Roxanne's apartment building. She ventured out with caution half expecting to be snatched up at any moment. She looked around, jerked the back passenger side door open and slammed it shut.

"Where to?"

"Just drive."

"Where do you want to go?"

"JUST GO!" Five minutes passed. Roxanne took a moment to collect herself. "It would be great if you could drop me off somewhere along the old industrial district." There was a thud and a flash of something orange, red and white.

_Here's how it goes, you and me up and down_

"What the freak!" The taxi driver said as the taxi was being lifted into the air.

_But maybe this time we'll get it right, worth a fight_

Roxanne opened her door and sure enough the car was no longer in contact with the ground. She took a breath and jumped out of the taxi.

'_Cause love is something you can't shake_

Roxanne watched as Titan took off into the air with the taxi cab, but she dare not linger less he figure out she was gone and spot her.

_When it breaks all it takes is some tryin'_

Hurriedly she ran across pedestrian crossings against the light. She didn't know where she was running, what she was looking for, but she knew she had to keep moving. A few short blocks ahead of her a bus was pulling over to stop. She made a mad dash for the bus. She was out of breath, but she made it. She did not pay any attention to the number of the bus or where it was going. She deposited a dollar and some change, took a ticket and a seat.

8888

_If you feel like leaving _

_I'm not gonna beg you to stay_

'_Cause soon you'll be finding_

_You can run, you can hide_

_But you can't escape my love_

_You can run, you can hide_

_But you can't escape my love_

8888

For the most part Roxanne just looked out the window watching the city scenery come and go. Out of boredom she flipped open her cell phone reviewing her text messages. She heaved a heavy sigh and wondered where Megamind could be and debated whether she should text him or not.

Roxanne's attention drifted back to staring out the window. She was startled when she noticed something odd coming in close to the side of the bus. Flying at the level of the bus windows on Roxanne's side was Titan. He flew right next to Roxanne's window blowing her a kiss. Roxanne inched away from the window. Roxanne watched as Titan started to disappear from her field of vision. An odd sound came from the top of the bus and then a terrible wrenching sound of metal being bent, twisted and broken. Titan peeled the roof off the bus as easy as someone might pull the top off of a sardine can. The bus driver and the other passengers panicked. The bus swerved. Passengers were yelling and screaming. For a moment all Roxanne could do was stand paralyzed with fear, regaining her composure Roxanne did the only thing she could think of which was to get out the door toward the back of the bus. She made a move for the door, but felt herself being pulled back and lifted off the ground into the air. Titan grabbed Roxanne around her waist, her arms pinned at her sides.

"I got you…you're feisty…like a…like a momma cougar…I like that."

"Titan put me down. Put me down now. This is high. This is really high." Titan started to descend and landed on the top floor of a parking structure.

_So if you go you should know_

"You had me going for a moment—" Titan said releasing Roxanne from his grip.

"Titan I am not playing—this is not a game!"

"What's wrong? Is this about that other guy? He's not going to bother us anymore."

"Listen to me. This cannot work. You don't trap people in their apartment. Pick people up by their leg and fling them through the air because you don't like them. If you care about me you'll let me go." Titan just stared at Roxanne passively his expression blank. "Sometimes you have to let go of the person you love because you love them—too much. Do you understand?"

"No, you don't understand—I love you. You said you loved me!"

_It's hard to just forget the past so fast_

_It was good, it was bad but it was real_

"I lied…you were prepared to let someone die, I had to do something. I also told you earlier this evening, 'there is no us, there will never be an us.' Think about what you're doing. You robbed a bank!"

"But I have powers."

"I know Titan-"

"I can protect you—keep you safe."

"I can take care of myself-"

"We can have whatever we want."

"No, Hal…no we can't…stop what you're doing before someone gets hurt-"

"It's Tighten! Metro Man was good enough for you, why not me? Let me prove that I love you. I came back to your apartment because I couldn't stop thinking about you. I got…a wedding dress…and a ring. I love you and you love me—"

"But I don't love you! Right now…you scare me." Titan's lip quivered it looked like he was about to break out in full blown sobs and tears, but as Roxanne began to back away from him all the hurt was replaced by anger and rage. Titan grabbed Roxanne by a forearm and wouldn't let go.

"Let go, let go…..Titan you're hurting me." Roxanne fought to free herself, but the more she resisted the tighter Titan's grip became until he forcefully pulled Roxanne into him gripping Roxanne by her upper arms. When Roxanne relented in her attempts to break free Titan loosened his grip and retrieved a gold ring with a mounted ruby and began to place it on Roxanne's left ring finger.

Roxanne reached into her pocket, turned the safety off and gave Titan a face full of pepper spray. Titan let go and Roxanne turned and ran only briefly looking back to gauge the effect of the pepper spray. More than anything it had shocked Titan and inflicted minimal if any harm.

Titan watched Roxanne run, his face stained pink from the spray. Titan grit his teeth, brows furrowed, nostrils flared, his back and neck bending backward as he yelled to the sky above with his eyes ablaze.

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!"

_And that's all you have in the end our love matters._

8888

_If you feel like leaving_

_I'm not gonna beg you to stay_

'_Cause soon you'll be finding_

_You can run, you can hide_

_But you can't escape my love_

_You can run, you can hide_

_But you can't escape my love_

8888

_You can run, you can hide_

_But you can't escape my love_

Roxanne ran until she couldn't run any further and then settled into a speed walking pace every now and again looking back over her shoulder. Roxanne got out her cell phone again and firmly decided she was going to text Megamind.

:WHERE R U:

:ON … : Roxanne glanced around trying to get her bearings—as far as she could tell she was in Metro City's entertainment district judging by all the night clubs, bars and restaurants.

: …SW 23RD & BROADWAY:

_You can run, you can hide_

_But you can't escape my love_

Roxanne was walking along when she noticed a parked police car. She looked left and looked right. No sign of Titan. She approached the car and tapped on the glass. The passenger side officer lowered their window.

"Excuse me. Would it be possible I could get a ride. I am being stalked."

"What does the stalker look like?"

"White, male, red hair, freckles, muscular build, wearing a red, orange and white spandex super hero outfit."

"Super hero outfit…?" The officer said raising an eyebrow.

"I know it sounds a little strange, but that's what he's wearing."

"She's yanking our chain." The driver side police officer said.

"No, I'm being completely serious."

"Ok what you should do is file a report, get a restraining order, stay at a friends place, hotel, motel, or shelter. We don't give free rides to people we have a job to do right here."

"Isn't it in your job description to protect and serve? Really I just want a ride that is safe. I got in a taxi and he stopped me. Got on the bus and he followed me. Please."

"Sorry, no can do."

"Then could I just sit in the car just until I get a friend to pick me up?"

"Sorry miss."

"Thanks, thanks a lot!" Roxanne said sarcastically.

_Here's how it goes_

_All it takes is some tryin'_

_(Baby you can run)_

Roxanne turned and resumed walking. She was quickly brought to a halt when she heard a crashing sound and felt the ground shake. Roxanne's mouth was hanging open only a block away from her Titan was standing on the sidewalk where there was a small, but noticeable crater.

The two police officers got up and out of their car with guns drawn.

"Who is this guy?"

"I don't know."

"He's definitely not Metro Man."

"It's Titan…" Roxanne said. In a nonchalant fashion Titan slowly approached the officers an expression of cold calculating rage on his face.

"Ok buddy, put your hands in the air." Titan continued to approach the officers. The officers were poised to shoot, but Titan made the first move using his heat beam vision to melt the police officers guns.

Roxanne had seen enough and made a run for it.

8888

_If you feel like leavin'_

_I'm not gonna beg you to stay_

'_Cause soon you'll be finding_

_You can run, you can hide_

_But you can't escape my love_

_If you feel like leavin'_

_I'm not gonna beg you to stay_

'_Cause soon you'll be finding_

_You can run, you can hide_

_But you can't escape my love_

8888

_You can run, you can run_

_You can run, you can run_

Roxanne ducked into a hotel lobby past the registration desk into the lounge and bar area. She jumped on stage in the middle of a music act and headed toward the backstage area and out the emergency exit. She ran down a long, narrow back alley and onto the main side walk again. Roxanne looked back and at the other end of the alley was Titan.

_(You can run)_

_Baby, you can run, baby you can hide_

Head still turned Roxanne darted out in the middle of traffic. A car came within inches of hitting her, she crossed the median on the other side the traffic was backed up and she weaved through with ease.

_(You can run)_

_But you can't escape my love_

From the other side of the street Roxanne could make out Titan's fiery orange eyes. Titan was being relentless and all Roxanne could do was run and hope somehow she could give him the slip. _Maybe I can lose him in here. _Roxanne thought taking sanctuary in a bustling night club.

_(You can run)_

_Baby, you can run, baby you can hide_

It was a disorienting experience. The inside of the club was darker than it was outside. The music was loud enough to make any verbal communication extremely difficult to impossible. Everywhere people were dancing having a good time. _Please don't find me. Please don't find me. _Roxanne thought working her way through the sea of people.

"Hey, girl looking for a good time tonight? Wanna dance?"

"Sorry, but no." Over all the noise Roxanne somehow was able to make out the noise of the door to the club being slammed wide open—it was more like an explosion the door flying a few feet into the club. Titan was immediately confronted by the bouncers. One Titan just stiff armed putting a hand to the bouncers face and pushed him back and to the ground. The second bouncer took a swing at him. Titan intercepted the blow and crushed the bouncers hand in his grip and by just manipulating his hand sent him flying off to the side.

_(You can run)_

_But you can't escape my love_

Roxanne re-doubled her efforts to get to the back of the club and slip out the back door. People started to panic. Titan cleared his way down the center. Roxanne was going no where fast as other people shared the same thought as her. When Roxanne made it to the emergency exit it became even more bogged down. Everyone was going down the alley in the direction of the main street no one was going down the alley in the other direction. She was inclined to take her chances. She came to a chain link fence. She shook it in frustration. Time being of the essence she forced herself to climb. She reached the top and jumped down on the other side. Roxanne's throat was dry she couldn't keep this up forever.

_You can run, you can hide_

_But you can't escape my love_

Unexpectedly, something leaped overhead landing ten feet in front of Roxanne. She was trapped a chain link fence behind her, no side alley doors and an obstacle blocking her path forward. Roxanne slowly backed up, pulling her bag off her shoulders, reached into it and pulled out a compact, but loud blow horn. She knew it probably would do her no good, but if there was the slightest chance someone would respond to her plea for assistance she had to take it.

_You can run, you can hide_

_But you can't escape my love_

There was an odd cracking sound and there was a flash of blinding light the brightest burst of light Roxanne could recall ever seeing. On instinct Roxanne turned away shielding her eyes. There was a second crack and Roxanne could feel the sensation of heavy mist or smoke. Roxanne then felt her body being lifted off the ground…

This time the feeling was different. She was held firmly and securely at each limb. She looked down and saw the cloud of smoke. She looked up and around and realized she was being carried away by Megamind's brainbots. Several stories above the ground Megamind was hovering above the alley.

"What took you?" Roxanne said as she was plopped down behind Megamind. Roxanne never thought she would ever be as glad to see Megamind as she was right now. Megamind ignored Roxanne's complaint.

"Hold on."

8888

Megamind flew at top speed away from the alley until he was sure they were in the clear. Roxanne clung on tightly wrapping her arms around Megamind's mid-section. When Megamind slowed down Roxanne felt comfortable slackening her hold on him. She looked down marveling at seeing the city from a new perspective.

"We're going back to the lair, but I need you to help me find something first."

"What's that?"

"The invisible car." Megamind said directing the hover bike downward.

"How do you lose a car?" Megamind made a face meant to read—duh—it's invisible.

Megamind brought the hover bike to a stop right outside the entrance to the building they had their date earlier that evening.

For a minute they just stood in place until Roxanne inquisitively turned to Megamind prompting him to say something. "I don't remember where I went from here." Megamind looked around taking in his surroundings trying to remember the path he took when he went chasing after Roxanne. Megamind just stared into the distance unable to come to a decision. Of her own initiative Roxanne led the way while Megamind followed, "this way."

It was eerie for both of them returning to the spot that only a few hours ago was a place of so much pain for both of them, but especially for Megamind. So much had happened in such a short span of time—it was unreal how comfortable they had become in each other's presence.

"This should be the place…" Roxanne said. Megamind looked at Roxanne trying to gauge how sure she was. It felt familiar, yet a sense of doubt lingered in his mind. Megamind felt the air with his gloved hands hoping to touch something solid.

"How do you plan to stop Titan?" Roxanne said standing a short distance from Megamind with her arms folded over her chest. Megamind made contact with the car opening the driver side door, disabling the cars invisibility and reaching for the DNA infusion gun. "No offence, but you don't think he is going to fall for the same trick as Metro Man?" Megamind poked his head out of the car and stood up straight with the gun held in his two hands.

"Roxanne, there is something I need to tell you." Roxanne gave Megamind her full attention. She needed to know. He needed her to believe him so together they could find Metro Man. It had to be done no matter how much his conscious told him she wouldn't believe him. "Metro Man…is…not dead." Roxanne was aghast as though she swallowed something fowl and bitter.

"After everything that has happened tonight. You think I would be stupid enough to believe…I don't believe you!" Roxanne said turning on her heel, walking away from Megamind.

"Roxanne, wait…Roxanne…wait…wait! I can explain." Megamind said giving chase with an extended arm trying to catch her shoulder. For the second time that night Megamind was watching Roxanne walk away from him this time because he told the truth. Megamind thought fast. He needed her not just for moral support and because he was concerned for her well being, but they needed Metro Man. He was sure she had to know something.

"Isn't it odd that the skeleton flew over in one whole piece?" Roxanne still kept walking. "That neither the cape…or the bones were singed the slightest bit, yet the rest of Metro Man's suit is missing." This caught Roxanne's attention and she stopped in her tracks as Megamind began to approach. "And…and it is only after the initial explosion and shockwave the skeleton came hurtling toward us." Roxanne turned around. "The metal table with the white sheet there is a skeleton under it…the bones are wired together and it has screws and bolts it's a model skeleton—it's not Metro Man. I can stop Titan. The hard part is getting him to stay still long enough for this to work." Megamind said indicating the large gun he held in his hands.

"You're not…lying..." Roxanne puzzled over what Megamind had said. "Why? Why would he do this to us? Why would he disappear?" Roxanne said twirling around, running a hand through her hair. There was an uncomfortable pause. Megamind came around to Roxanne's side looking her in the eye.

"We need to find him. Metro Man would give us an edge over Titan."

"I don't know where he could be…" She said staring down at the ground with a hand at her chin in contemplation. "I guess he's not the hero we all thought he was…" There was another uncomfortable pause. Megamind continued to stare at Roxanne anxiously.

Abruptly Roxanne looked up meeting Megamind's gaze. "We're on our own. He's not coming back…"

**Not sure I am entirely fond of this chapter because it mostly feels like more pointless running around with the exception for the interaction between MM & Minion and the plot slightly nudging forward with MM now having the gun.**

**The next chapter I anticipate is just going to be a normal chapter. Sort of a prologue to battle—the calm before the storm.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Just a normal chapter—so no lyrics interweaved into the plot.**

Megamind and Roxanne returned to the lair Megamind riding the hover bike and Roxanne driving the invisible car.

Roxanne got out of the car and Megamind off the hover bike. Minion approached them. Protectively Megamind stepped closer to Roxanne and reached for one of her hands.

"Minion," Megamind said.

"Sir," Minion said staring at Megamind before turning his attention to Roxanne. "Miss Ritchi." The air was filled with tension Minion's gaze shifting between Megamind and Roxanne. Minion had a pensive expression on his fish face. Putting two and two together Minion relaxed his facial expression softening with a slight smile coming to his mouth. "When you're ready Miss Ritchi I'll show you to where you will be sleeping for the night." Roxanne curtly nodded.

"You'll have to forgive the Spartan furnishings we rarely have company." Minion said with his usual polite candor.

"I'm used to it. I'm actually not really tired, but I wouldn't mind getting some food in my stomach. We never even got our appetizers—what do you have to eat around here?" Roxanne said turning to Megamind.

"That's actually a good question…Minion do you know?"

"I'll check the mini-refrigerator." Minion said strolling over to the kitchenette area of the lair with Megamind following behind him. While the boys took an inventory of the food stuffs Roxanne identified the metal table she had honed in on earlier because it seemed out of place. The skeleton lied completely exposed on the table. _It's just like he said: metal wire, bolts, screws and a tag_. Roxanne thought running a hand over the fake skeleton.

"There you are." Megamind said approaching Roxanne from behind. Startled Roxanne quickly turned around. Megamind seemed surprised by her overreaction and sighed.

"When did you realize…" Roxanne said fumbling to find the right words.

"When I came back here after our encounter with Titan…" Roxanne's attention shifted to what Megamind had in his hands: a gallon of milk, a large pink pastry box and what was definitely a pizza box.

"Well it's not the dinner I was expecting to have this evening but I won't complain." Roxanne said. Megamind shrugged at the remark.

"Minion does well enough eating fish flakes and nutritional supplements and…you know…"

"I know. Minion is…"

"I asked if he wouldn't mind tending to my suits. I do hope that gas stain comes out. He put a lot of work into that suite." Megamind said.

With no further ado Megamind cleared a table for them to sit down and eat and went back to the kitchen to get two glasses. They ate in relative silence with the exception of the noise generated by their chewing. After all the excitement that evening they were both grateful to be safe and have some peace and quiet.

Sensing the dinner coming to an end with both becoming full Megamind broke the silence. "You should get some sleep." Megamind said to Roxanne.

"I'm not tired..." Roxanne said with a low involuntary yawn escaping her lips.

"I can tell…"

"What about you? Even a genius like yourself needs to sleep sometime."

"I need to do some thinking and come up with a plan."

"Maybe I can help. Think of what you haven't thought of." At her remark Megamind couldn't restrain raising a questioning eyebrow. Roxanne took the hint—she was speaking to the man who had made it his personal mission to create chaos in Metro City and get rid of Metro Man.

"Minion," Megamind called. Minion wandered over toward them and stood at attention awaiting instructions. "Would you kindly show Miss Ritchi to her sleeping quarters?"

"Sure, Miss Ritchi this way if you please." _Ok I get it he wants to be left alone._ Minion led Roxanne away walking alongside her. Roxanne turned her head to get a final look at Megamind, but he was already standing with his back to her. She couldn't help feeling a little hurt being dismissed so casually. Roxanne gave Minion an inquisitive stare.

"It's really better this way Miss Ritchi. He does a lot of his best work when he thinks things out on his own." Minion led Roxanne to a spot behind a curtain where there were two wooden chairs that were bare of any cushioning set up facing each other with two blankets draped across them. It prompted Roxanne to wonder where and how Megamind slept.

"If you need anything don't hesitate to ask. I am going to power down for the night. Sleep well Miss Ritchi."

"Good night Minion." Roxanne called after him.

8888

Several hours had passed since Megamind started brainstorming creative ideas for subduing Titan long enough to defuse him. So far he was coming up short. He had come up with a number of ideas, but each one he had x-ed out: already been tried, too gruesome, too impractical. The only idea untainted by an "X" was: Beat him senseless.

He had given up trying to think of new ideas and busied himself by staring into a glass of ice water in front of him time to time dipping a finger in and twirling the ice around.

Megamind had never questioned his relationship with Minion, until now. If what Megamind had been doing his entirely life was wrong, why is it Minion never stopped him? _He is my best friend and the closest thing to a parent I have ever had…he is suppose to protect me—look after me. Why…? _Megamind sighed to himself. There were plenty of occasions Minion voiced his concern about Megamind's schemes going too far, but he never actually did anything to stop him._ Except for me…he is all alone…just like…me… _The irony was not lost on Megamind. Because they were best friends Minion was afraid to jeopardize their relationship by questioning him.

...

_Where is all of this going?_ Megamind thought. _It seems no matter what I do—I am going to lose. _Megamind thoroughly worked out all the possible outcomes resulting from his ability or inability to defeat Titan. If Megamind failed he could end up going back to jail and things would go back to the way they were, but there was also a strong possibility Titan would kill him. If Megamind defeated Titan once again he would have no one to challenge him—he would be right back where he started.

...

Reflecting on his choices Megamind was not fond of any of them, especially the possibility of dying. Then, thinking back to what Roxanne said there was a near 100% certainty the military would intervene sooner or later. He would be overwhelmed and end up being imprisoned or killed outright. _What if I just disappeared?_ _I can only be imprisoned if they can catch me. _Megamind thought his demeanor slightly brightening before deflating once again. _Where would I go? What would I do?_

_..._

_WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO? _It was perfectly clear to Megamind Titan had to be defeated and he could not carry on as he always had—but where did that leave him? _I defeat Titan…I resign as overlord of Metrocity…I renounce my evil ways…I'll…still end up back in jail…_

_..._

_How did I ever think I could be the good guy…? _Megamind let out a low exasperated groan. _The bad buy never flies off into the sunset… _Metro Man's "death" had filled Megamind's head with a number of unsettling thoughts. If Metro Man could die than surely one day Megamind too would die. The city mourned the loss of their hero. It occurred to Megamind that if he died he would not be missed the only person who would mourn his passing would be Minion. In fact the city would rejoice at his passing the way they usually did when Metro Man defeated him and returned him to jail.

_If I was the good guy I could be on the winning side. Have something greater than money, power, title, or priceless works of art. A future… a real future with...her. _All the money he took from the banks. The priceless artwork he coveted, the senseless defacement and destruction of public property. Occupying the mayor's office, painting the dome blue and declaring himself evil Overlord—it all amounted to nothing. He was still so alone. Roxanne made him want to try to do the right thing. He also came to the realization that as Overlord of an entire city he now had responsibilities. People could not carry on business as usual if they had no money and were looting and stealing in order to get by.

_Roxanne…_

...

Megamind heard a small noise, but it was enough to rip him from his train of thought. He spun around in his chair and saw Roxanne walking toward him.

"You're still up?" Roxanne asked. Megamind just stared, but silently asking why she was awake.

"Couldn't sleep…" Roxanne said with a slight shrug. Megamind noticed something about Roxanne that seemed off. He wasn't sure what it was—maybe he was just imagining it. The way she was aloof standing at a distance, a blanket draped over her shoulders, the way her head was slightly angled down, the low tone of her voice. If he didn't know better he would say Roxanne appeared sad, but sad did not fully fit with what he saw in her eyes—was she afraid?

That one look was enough to fill Megamind with guilt he had only been thinking of himself. His battle with Titan was no longer about him and his ego. The stakes were much higher. What happened to him was of little consequence compared to the destruction and suffering that would be inflicted on thousands of people.

"Something wrong?"

"Just thinking…about this glass of ice water." He lied, spinning around in his chair to stare at the glass of ice water.

"You're doing the right thing. You should be proud of yourself." Roxanne said putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Megamind acknowledged the gesture by laying a hand on top of hers. Roxanne slightly flinched at the gesture he touched her with his bare ungloved hand and it was cold.

"I find water…fascinating. Water molecules are naturally attracted to each other because one area tends to be more positive and another more negative, but the bond is quite weak, but together they can break apart much larger molecules. It is the only substance to occur naturally as a solid, liquid and a gas. At a low enough temperature it freezes instantly."

"Is that what you were thinking?" Roxanne said, her voice betraying a bit of surprise.

"I think about stuff like this all the time." The conversation went quiet.

"We should try to get some rest." Roxanne said gently taking him by his hand trying to lead him away from his station like a mother luring away a distracted child from a toy display. Hastily Megamind extricated his hand from her grip. "Megamind you're no good to anyone if you can't stay awake come morning." Roxanne said in a scolding manner.

"I sleep in my chair…" Megamind said softly, almost pleading as if asking for forgiveness.

"Doesn't look very comfortable."

"You'd be surprised what you can get used to." Roxanne appraised the chair Megamind was sitting in.

"Is this the chair you usually sleep in?" Megamind nodded. "Well at least your chair has cushioning—that much I will concede." The chair was a black leather high back chair with wheels. Roxanne eyed the chair enviously—it had to be more comfortable than the bare wooden chairs and she hadn't so much as seen a sofa or a loveseat at any point wandering around the lair.

The conversation cut out and they just stared at each other. Roxanne felt too embarrassed to ask if she might sleep in the chair with him. Not to be close to him, but just to have an easier time getting to sleep.

Without asking Roxanne worked her way into the chair trying to sit in such a way that there was a small space separating them. "I can't sleep on those bare wooden chairs." Megamind was unsure what to say and just went with it. Megamind fidgeted with his cape bringing it around and laying it across Roxanne while Roxanne took the blanket off her shoulders to cover both of them. Megamind put his feet up on the table showing off his bat slippers. "Nice shoes." Megamind grinned at the remark. Roxanne followed suite by also putting her feet on the table. They both let out a contented sigh.

"Is there a way to turn the rest of the lights off?" Megamind turned to Roxanne with a slight smirk on his face. He pulled back the blanket, raised his hands and clapped twice and the lair was engulfed in darkness. "That's much better."

**Another chapter finished. YAY! **

**Anyway this chapter is what it is—filler. Next chapter is the big showdown. **

**Does MM have a trick up his sleeve to save the day or will Tighten/Titan triumph over our blue hero? Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**If nothing else I would like to get some suggestions for good fight songs.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Song "Never Give In" by Black Veil Brides. I have come across a number of different versions of the lyrics, so I went with what I liked and seemed to fit better.**

An alarm clock went off waking Minion from sleep. Minion clapped a large robotic hand down on the clock silencing the alarm. Minion took a moment to wake himself up before wandering over to the spot where he left Roxanne last night. Minion hesitated standing on the other side of the curtain too afraid to intrude lest Roxanne be in some compromising state of undress.

"Miss Ritchi…" No response. "It's morning Miss Ritchi…" He found a spot where two curtains met and parted them enough to make a space for his fish bowl head to peak through. Roxanne was no where in sight. The chairs were slightly turned at a diagonal angle and one of the blankets was missing. "That's odd."

Minion continued to search. He walked past the backside of Megamind's sleeping chair and stopped dead in his tracks something seemed off. He took a few steps back and slightly adjusted his angle. He identified the missing blanket hanging over the sides and made out two pairs of legs dangling down from the seat of the chair.

Nestled closely together in the chair were Megamind and Roxanne. The blanket and cape draped across their laps. The sight came as a shock to be sure, but the feeling soon passed and a warm contented smile came to Minion's face.

8888

Roxanne could feel herself drifting back to consciousness, but forced her eyes to stay shut. She felt a bit cold and blindly felt around for the blanket bringing it up to her chest and neck trying to tuck a corner of it around her shoulder while adjusting her body, leaning further to one side. She heard a soft sound and could feel movement. Roxanne opened her eyes, Megamind still had his eyes closed, but appeared to be coming around lingering somewhere between conscious and unconscious.

Roxanne did not seem to notice or care just how close they were. All she could think about was how calm and at peace Megamind looked, feeling the rise and fall of his chest as his body took in air to breathe. _Megamind may have a big ego, but he is right about being handsome...incredibly handsome… _Roxanne mentally amended a smile coming to her face. Roxanne gently ran a hand down one side of his body along his shoulder down to his arm and waist before resting it on his outer thigh. _So thin and frail looking…so sensitive…yet he's capable of causing so much trouble when he wants to._

Roxanne could hear Megamind take a deep breathe and watched as he opened his eyes slightly turning toward her with a small smile on his face.

"Hey…" Roxanne said. Megamind didn't say a word, opting instead to interlace his fingers around the hand sitting on top of his thigh.

"You should smile more often…you have a beautiful smile." Roxanne said, causing Megamind's smile to grow. _Would it be too much if I kissed him? _Roxanne thought bringing her face closer to Megamind's.

"Ahhh you're awake." Minion announced.

"Morning…Minion…" Megamind said.

"Breakfast is ready." Minion said with a slight bow.

8888

Megamind and Roxanne were served a cold breakfast of cereal, milk and a banana. Minion already ate and was flipping through the TV channels.

Megamind couldn't help continuously checking and re-checking the time on his watch between downing spoonfuls of his breakfast. Time was not on his side in a matter of a few hours he would fight Titan, but much sooner he would have to start making preparations to be ready. Megamind could sense Roxanne had something to say, she just stared at him while twirling her spoon around the inside of her cereal bowl. Megamind was too afraid to ask, he dare not ask what it was. He had a strong idea what the question was and there was no respectable answer he could give. Roxanne was about to speak up when she was interrupted by Minion. _Safe._

_A reason, a victim,_

"Sir…I think you should take a look at this…" Minion had the TV turned on. On screen was Titan, or they at least they assumed it was since all they could see was an extreme close up of his nose, freckles and eyes. Titan played with the camera and eventually his whole face came into view.

_A shining beacon in the sky.._

"Yo, Megamind you listening to this? You better be…don't think I don't know about you kidnapping Roxanne…AGAIN. You've kidnapped Roxanne for the last time. If you don't show your blue face you're going to be Overlord of a flattened Metro City. Of course if you don't show I will find you and when I do you'll be sorry." The video feed changed to show a first person perspective of Titan flying through the air cutting into buildings and the streets with his laser eye vision. The last image showed the name: "Tighten" inscribed into the blacktop in a molten red and orange color.

"Ok, this is getting too weird." Minion said.

"He's calling me out?" Megamind said, angling a finger to point at himself.

"Apparently he's decided to bump it up—must have had an opening in his schedule." Roxanne said.

"The nerve—re-scheduling our battle without telling me!" Megamind paused to think while stroking his goatee. "That does it! Minion!" Megamind said stalking off deeper into the lair.

"Coming sir." Minion said chasing after Megamind.

"And don't even think of trying to make me sit this one out." Roxanne said in her signature defiant tone of voice.

"Fine!" Megamind said snappishly not bothering to turn around.

8888

"So…what's the plan sir?" Minion asked, genuinely curious. Megamind ignored the question and began rattling off a to do list of preparations.

"The emergency fail safe needs to be prepped. I'll need to do a systems check of the exo-suite. The brainbots will be put on standby and I'll need my jetpack-"

"Emergency fail safe. Sir…it won't have any effect. Remember?"

"I know that…but Titan doesn't—that gives us an advantage."

"You're sure about this?" Megamind stopped in his tracks, turned on his heels to face Minon.

"No Minion I'm not sure about any of this…"

"Then don't go."

_You yearn for what's missing,_

_Your power hidden in the night._

"I'm the hero…I have to. I made him and I can unmake him." Megamind paused before speaking again. "Minion I need you to drive the invisible car. When Titan goes down you take the DNA infusion gun and defuse him. Whatever happens…"

"Sir…?"

"Whatever happens…keep Roxanne safe. Don't let her out of your reach not for a nanosecond."

8888

Minion drove the invisible car with Roxanne sitting in the passenger seat. They followed at a distance behind Megamind in his exo-suite. A steady flow of traffic was driving in the opposite direction to get out of the city with a few people trying to make a run on foot.

"At least it shouldn't be too hard to find Titan." Roxanne said.

The view of the sky was obscured by all the tall buildings, but if you looked up high enough as Roxanne was there was a visible plume of black smoke rising from the downtown area of Metro City.

A foreboding sense of dread hung over Roxanne's head. She had a bad feeling about this. She hesitated asking the question, but she needed to know.

"You think Megamind has a plan?" Roxanne asked. Minion normally easy going and always cheerful had a grim look on his face and didn't give the smallest gesture to indicate he heard the question. A whole minute went by before he gave his response.

"No."

8888

_An angel or demon, (or demon!)_

_The parts you play on lonesome nights._

Floating in the sky Titan was sniping at people, buildings and cars at random with his laser vision. Every now and then he stopped to pick up a car and throw it as far as he could sending them crashing down into the middle of traffic. He sent one car crashing on top of another with the passengers barely escaping and another onto the sidewalk the pedestrians ducking into a nearby store for cover from the onslaught.

Titan went down to pick up a car and lifted it straight up into the air this time the car had people inside. They yelled and screamed pleading to be put down.

"You want down, you really want me to put you down? You really, really, really want me to put you down with salsa and chips on top...alright." Titan said throwing the car over his head and letting it freefall to the ground. The passengers in the car screamed and screamed and screamed when suddenly their descent was stopped. They cautiously glanced out their windows to see they had been saved by none other than Megamind.

Using his exo-suite he caught the car in a large mechanical hand. They stared at the former villain awkwardly with their mouths hanging open.

Feeling awkward and unsure himself Megamind shyly smiled. _What is it Metro Man says in a time like this? _"Do panic, no—don't, don't panic." Forgetting his movement controlled the movement of his exo-suite the car slipped from his grip, but he managed to re-catch it and gently set it down on the ground.

"Megamind…" Titan said floating down from above coming down to Megamind's level an expression of uncertainty on his face.

"YOU DARE TO CHALLENGE MEGAMIND!" Megamind said in the most intimidating voice he could muster. Titan remained silent. Clearly he was not expecting this.

"OH YES! You weren't counting on THIS were you Titan!"

"Wait…can't we talk about this—work something out? I didn't mean what I said. You're really smart and I am really strong—together we could, we could-"

"I see now...you're just a bully. You're all big and bad, but when someone stands up to you, you run and cower." Infuriated Titan charged Megamind, but Megamind side stepped it and back handed him sending Titan crashing into a nearby building.

"This is hard…" Titan said pulling himself out of a wall.

"Oh, what's the matter…I'm just getting warmed up." Megamind said clocking Titan with a large mechanical fist and letting out a hearty evil laugh.

Impulsively Titan started hurling cars and debris at Megamind. Megamind responded by dodging the debris, but soon realizing this was putting people in danger he flipping open the protective glass of his suite and took aim with his gun dissolving the debris into their individual atoms. Megamind could shoot much faster than Titan could throw.

To emphasize his superiority over Titan Megamind changed the setting on his gun. As Titan was preparing to throw another car at him the gun discharged an energy blast and on contact with the car it exploded in Titan's hands.

Megamind charged Titan pummeling him with one hit following the next in an endless succession of blows. Titan would bounce back, but was too hesitant to block or counter attack.

"You're not nearly as tough as Metro Man."

"Why does everyone keep comparing me to Metro Man? I'm nothing like him."

"Oh, but you are. You have his powers which means you have his weakness…TO COPPER!" Megamind said with a grin.

_The damage, inflicted,_

_The pain in us they leave behind._

Titan was down on the ground and looked like he was having a hard time getting back up, but for good measure Megamind delivered another few blows pounding him into the street. "Brainbots! Initiate the fail safe!" Megamind said speaking into his watch. "Minion! Get into position this is it!" Megamind scraped Titan off the ground and threw him into the copper sphere. It hit the ground with a clang. Megamind picked it up shaking it around for dramatic effect like a child trying to discern the content of a wrapped Christmas present. Carefully Megamind molded and shaped the ball with his exo-suite hands so that Titan's head was the only thing protruding out. He gripped tightly and lowered Titan to the ground.

8888

"Minion! Get into position this is it!"

"On it sir. Miss Ritchi, stay here." Minion said taking the DNA infusion gun. Roxanne made a face and slightly pouted, but she decided to stay in the car. She looked on as Minion made his way closer to Titan.

"Almost there." Minion said.

Roxanne sat bored and zoned out in the car. _I know I should find this more interesting…I mean Megamind being the good guy! Why is Titan going down so easy? _Roxanne was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard and felt a crash.

Lying on the ground was Minion with a large chunk of a wall crushing down on one of his arms. Without thinking twice she ran toward him.

"Minion!" Roxanne tugged and pulled trying to shove the piece of debris pinning Minion to the ground, but it was no use.

"There's no time…take it." Minion said handing the gun off to Roxanne.

"What do I do with this?"

"Insert the tip up his nose or into his mouth and pull the trigger." Roxanne continued to stare at Minion surely it had to be more complicated than Minion was suggesting.

"Go."

"Right."

_Never give in,_

Roxanne approached Titan hesitantly trying not to let her fears get the best of her.

"Roxie…?" Titan asked quizzically.

_Never back down,_

"This will only hurt for a second." Roxanne stuck the gun in place up Titan's nose and pulled the trigger, but nothing happened. Roxanne looked down at the gun and saw some flashing letters light up.

_Warming up…? _"You're kidding me?"

_Never give in!_

_We soldiers, in season_

_We can bring change before we die._

_Through the tails of the beatings,  
To feel what lies beneath our eyes._

With renewed purpose Titan started to fight back tensing his muscles raising his arms out and to the sides pushing the large mechanical hands further and further apart. He brought himself to a crouching posture and then stood up.

Megamind's whole body was shaking as he tried to maintain his hold on Titan.

In a strategic move Megamind allowed the large mechanical hands to be pushed apart, but abruptly brought them together again. Once again Titan was in his grip.

A protracted grunt started to emanate from Titan. His eyes glowing a heated orange. Titan exerted so much force the large mechanical arms of Megamind's exo-suite were flung off and snapped like twigs. To finish the job he cut the legs off using his laser vision and before the head and mid-section of the exo-suite could hit the ground Titan booted it and it went flying.

Roxanne saw the whole thing and was frozen in place.

"He's gotten to you hasn't he…?" Titan said lowering himself to the ground and walking toward Roxanne. "He's brainwashed you. I will get him for what he's done to you and then I will un-brainwash you. Then we can be together." Roxanne could only back away slowly, fearing any sudden attempt to get away would only make things worse.

"No, you need to leave."

"Don't you see we're meant to be together? Our love is strong—copper is Metro Man's weakness, but it doesn't affect me because our love is stronger," Titan said.

_Never give in,_

A shadow fell on Roxanne and Titan. Titan turned around fast and just as quickly Megamind discharged an energy blast from his gun as he hovered above the ground with the aide of his jetpack. Titan took the hit straight to the chest and nothing happened, he remained unscathed.

Megamind started to panic looking over his gun he had meant to de-hydrate Titan, but the gun was on the wrong setting. Megamind fumbled to change the setting to quickly get off a second shot.

_Never back down,_

Titan took a few threatening steps toward Megamind before taking off into the air. Megamind turned his body and took off into the distance only briefly turning his head and reaching an arm back to take a second shot. Titan dodged it with ease.

8888

Roxanne stood and watched as Titan took off in hot pursuit of Megamind.

"A little help please?"

"Oh, Minion." Roxanne ran to his side. The large piece of debris that fell on Minion landed on his left arm causing significant damage, but not enough to sever it completely. "I can't get it off. I'm going to have to break your arm off the rest of the way." Roxanne tugged and pulled and Minion tried to flex his other arm around to help, but couldn't. "It's done!" Roxanne bent down helping Minion to his feet. "I'll drive this time."

8888

Megamind and Titan raced through the city weaving around tall buildings. Titan using his laser vision to try and shoot Megamind out of the sky. "Now who's the coward?" Megamind did his best to dodge and when he could shot at Titan trying to keep him off balance.

_Never give in,_

"Brainbots run interference!" Megamind looped around a large building taking the chase back in the direction they came.

"Code: sir, I think a strategic retreat is in order."

_Never back down,_

"Code: a little busy right now."

"Sir…you can't win—you need to come up with another plan." Minion said his voice overflowing with concern.

Megamind weaved through a series of buildings to shake Titan off and increase the distance between them. Megamind could discern an odd whooshing sound and feel something pass him by, but saw nothing. He looked back and Titan was no where in sight. Megamind stopped and hovered in place. Deciding it was better to keep moving than stay in one place Megamind jetted off, but at a slower pace being mindful of his surroundings. He was flying alongside a high rise building when Titan burst through colliding with him pushing Megamind down and back into an older brick building. Megamind was pinned with his back to the wall.

"End of the line Megamind even at your best you're still a loser."

_When your life feels lost,_

_(Fight against all odds!)_

"The way I see things Titan is you're the real loser. You've given up on yourself. Things don't go your way you don't get what you want you just use your powers. Without them you have nothing." A snarl came to Titan's face and his eyes started to glow a fiery orange. Despite the dire situation a smirk came to Megamind's face.

Titan became the slightest bit unnerved at Megamind's expression and suddenly both were swallowed up in a swarm of brainbots that encircled them in a sphere. Titan let go of Megamind, using his arms and hands to bat at the brainbots. Megamind managed to clear the swarm and took up a position a short distance away waiting to get a clear shot.

All at once Titan threw all the brainbots off of him sending them scattering in every direction. Several collided with Megamind just as he was about to take his shot, sending him hurtling into a backward flip. When Megamind stopped spinning he saw Titan unleashing his furry on his brainbots picking them off one by one. "Brainbots, retreat!" Megamind said turning and taking off the remaining brainbots trailing behind him.

_Never give in,_

"Code…" Megamind began, "abort…" It pained Megamind to say it, to run from a fight and concede defeat. He played his hand and lost, but he knew if he continued to deny just how far the situation was spinning out of control he could lose everything. If he could get away he could scheme another day and come up with a better plan.

As Megamind flew through the air he could make out the unsettling pop of his brainbots being shot down, but he could do nothing. Titan was too much now that he was serious about taking him down.

Megamind felt something jerk at the straps fastening the jetpack to his body. All at once he started to plummet toward the ground. "Brainbots!" The remaining brainbots banded together forming a semi-flat and stable surface, catching Megamind. The rescue was short lived as Titan continued in his relentless pursuit. Carefully Megamind brought himself to standing and tried to fend Titan off by firing his gun.

Megamind kept firing. Titan dodged and continued his assault on Megamind's brainbots. Soon Megamind was reduced to standing on a moving 4 x 4 platform consisting of brainbots. A strong gust of wind came up, combined with his unstable footing he fell toward the ground. As Megamind fell Titan picked off the majority of Megamind's remaining brainbots leaving only four untouched. The remaining four brainbots dove to their creator's aide each grabbing a limb trying to pull up to slow or stop his fall. Megamind was much closer to the ground flying at the level of a two story building. "Brainbots take me down!" Within seconds of giving the order Titan took the opportunity to pick the remaining four brainbots off.

With nothing more to keep him in the air Megamind fell the rest of the way to the ground, losing his grip on his gun and landed on his side.

(Never back down!)

8888

_Never give in,_

Minion and Roxanne arrived on the scene in the invisible car with the invisibility function engaged. They drove down a long boulevard in line with Metro City's tallest building. The one Titan left Roxanne on when she scorned his advances.

_Never back down,_

Megamind was on the ground crawling toward something. Titan touched down on the ground and was closing in on Megamind.

"We have to do something. We can't just sit here." Roxanne said peering over at Minion. "Minion?" There was a ghostly expression on Minion's face if he were human is face would have been white. Purely on guts and instinct Roxanne got out of the car before Minion could stop her.

_Never give in,_

As Roxanne slammed the car door shut Titan turned to glare at her and shot several molten red lines in the blacktop as a warning before turning round again.

_Never back down,_

Roxanne had taken things this far she wasn't going to back down now. Titan's laser vision blasted away several baseball sized pieces of blacktop. She picked one up and chucked it at Titan's head. The piece of blacktop collided with a distinctive smacking sound. Titan rounded on Roxanne invading her personal space grabbing her harshly around her throat and neck. He backed her up against a light pole and disappeared. Hardly a few seconds had passed when Titan returned with a long hollow piece of metal tubing and proceeded to bind Roxanne to the pole.

"Don't go anywhere." Titan said sarcastically.

"Minion," Roxanne whispered. "Minion…Minion...Minion…" Roxanne's words fell on deaf ears.

Roxanne could only wait, watch and hope.

8888.

The fall took a lot out of Megamind, but he was determined to reach his gun. He pulled himself up and started to crawl. He reached out a hand to pick it up when he received a hard kick to his mid-section. The kick was so powerful that for a second his whole body lost contact with the ground. It hurt so much, but he still continued to reach as his other hand drew back protectively around his mid-section. Just as he managed to grab his gun Megamind was kicked again this time it was directed toward his chest and shoulder forcing him onto his back.

For a moment Titan and Megamind locked eyes—Titan's eyes boring into him daring him to raise his gun. Titan was more or less completely unharmed while Megamind was badly battered and disheartened. Megamind made a motion to raise and fire his gun, but Titan was much faster on the draw applying crushing force to his forearm. Megamind winced in pain, gritting his teeth rolling on his side toward his pinned arm trying to force Titan's foot off. In trying to get Titan's foot off Megamind inadvertently activated the holowatch.

Titan was dumbfounded and could only stare at Megamind with a mixture of shock and confusion.

"The…warden…? The whole time you've been the warden of Metro City Prison." Titan paused to ponder the thought before speaking again. "That actually explains a lot." If the circumstances were not so serious Megamind would have fell over laughing, but settled for mentally face-palming. Titan let some of the pressure off of Megamind's forearm causing the dial to move activating another holographic projection

"Space dad…?" Titan said, his demeanor becoming visibly more hostile and once again applying pressure and activating the holowatch.

"You're…YOU'RE the intellectual dweeb." Titan said his voice at first uncertain, but turning to rage. Titan turned to Roxanne to read her expression which radiating anxiety and concern.

_When your life feels lost,_

_(Fight against all odds!)_

A wicked smile came to Megamind's face. "That's right!" Megamind said reaching for his gun with his freehand taking a shot a Titan. Once again Titan dodged the shot and stomped down hard on Megamind's other arm.

"Ahhh—ahhh…" Megamind groaned. Titan bent down low prying the gun loose from Megamind's grip and threw it out of his reach into a nearby fountain.

"Lose something…? Here let me help you find it." Titan said roughly pulling Megamind up to his feet and grabbed him around the back of his neck dragging him over to the fountain and dunking his head face first under the water. Megamind forced himself to focus. He needed that gun for no other reason than to save himself. His vision was blurry and distorted he reached for a blob that was the color of his gun, but it was too far. He couldn't reach it. Megamind could feel himself involuntarily start to panic from lack of air and felt his head being pulled out of the water.

_Never give in,_

"Guhhh…" Megamind gasped trying to catch his breathe.

"No luck. Guess you just need to go a little deeper." Titan said once again forcefully dunking Megamind's head under the water. If he couldn't reach his gun his only other alternative was to try and break free of Titan's grasp however futile. Megamind reached a hand to grab at Titan, pull his hair, poke his eyes something, anything to annoy and distract him. Titan responded by using his free hand to snatch both Megamind's hands in his grip pinning them behind his back. Megamind felt himself begin to panic like his chest was going to explode if he didn't get any air soon when Titan decided to let him up.

"Had enough…?"

"Huh—huh—huh…" Megamind panted.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that…were you trying to say something?"

_(Never back down!)_

"You…will…lose…the…bad…guy…ALWAYS…loses…"

"We'll see about that."

8888

Roxanne could only look on in horror. There was absolutely nothing she could do. "Minion…do something…he is going to kill him…" Roxanne hissed into the air.

_Minion…_

8888

Titan climbed into the fountain dragging Megamind with him. Titan re-adjusted his grip so he held Megamind by his throat. Megamind tried to turn his head to look at Roxanne, but he couldn't. Titan started to press Megamind down, but Megamind dug his heels in trying to remain standing. The more he resisted the more force Titan applied until Megamind couldn't take any more and very suddently his entire body was at the bottom of the fountain. It was blurry, but Megamind could definitely make out Titan lingering above him. Titan just stood there hovering above him holding him down. The grip on his neck was not particularly forceful in constricting his airway so much as to control him and keep him from moving. Megamind reached a hand toward the surface and felt around for anything he could use and came up with nothing.

Megamind could feel his body start to relax, the air pent up in his lungs escaping, heart slowing.

He barely noticed the hand at his throat holding him down anymore.

He stopped resisting, worrying or caring.

He could feel his eyelids becoming heavier and strangely felt sleepy.

He closed his eyes.

There was nothing more he could do.

It was all over.

8888

Titan surveyed his prey. He had stopped struggling, as far as he could tell the last of his air had run out and he was unconscious. He brought his prize to the surface looking for signs of life, but Megamind's body was as limp as a rag doll and unresponsive. Titan stepped out of the pool and set Megamind down against the fountain. Titan wandered back to the fountain his curiosity getting the better of him as he retrieved Megamind's gun from the fountain looked it over and spun it in his hand. He aimed the gun at Megamind and was awestruck when Megamind was transformed into a blue cube. "Nice toy…" Titan said throwing the gun back into the fountain. He bent down holding the cube between thumb and index finger before clenching it in his hand. "This will make a nice souvenir."

Titan turned his attention to Roxanne, who was still bound to the light post.

"You…monster!"

"Monster…that's the thanks I get for rescuing you?" Titan said approaching Roxanne. Titan stopped a few inches from Roxanne's face. He ran one of his hands across her bangs. Roxanne angled herself away from his prying hand, but could only move so far. "He's really done a number on you…but I can fix that." Titan undid the metal bar binding Roxanne to the light pole. Roxanne made a run for it, but Titan was too quick and pounced on her grabbing Roxanne around her mid-section.

"Let go. LET me GO! Uhhhh…!" Roxanne shrieked flailing around in Titan's grasp.

In one swift motion Titan lifted her onto his shoulders and took off into the sky.

_I am not going to cry, I am not going to cry. _Roxanne thought. However hopeless her situation she knew she had to stay calm and composed no matter how much she hurt and wanted to cry.

**If I really wanted to I could have ended the story here. However from my POV I really want to try and emphasize that Hal is not only a threat to Roxanne, but a danger to everyone else. **

**Hope the fight sequence wasn't too bad. **

**Also as annoying as Hal is he does have god like powers—he's not going to go down in the first fight.**

**Don't worry I have a plan worked out to have our heroines pull through, hopefully won't be too long before the next chapter is up.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm figuring this is going to be the last songfic chapter. Just seems to make more work for me and not adding a lot of value. Song "Trapped In My Mind" by Kid Cudi.**

It had been four days since Megamind had been defeated at the hands of Titan and they were the longest four days in Roxanne could recall. On the first day Titan went to great length to demonstrate the full extent of his powers by effortlessly leveling a number of key buildings in the Metro City skyline and terrorize the remaining citizens who hadn't already fled.

Each time she wanted to run, she felt guilty. She couldn't leave Megamind stuck in that cube in Titan's clutches. Titan always kept the cube nearby, but just out of Roxanne's reach. She hardly dare look at it lest Titan notice she was looking at it, thinking about it. Wanting to snatch it up and run away with it. Roxanne figured sooner or later he would slip up, but she hoped it would be much sooner than later.

Day two Titan spent all day dragging Roxanne around with him to pick up clothing and new décor for the major's office. Titan had converted the mayor's office into a shared bedroom, dining, living room area. The reflecting pool initially used as a shallow wading pool had become strewn with trash and other debris.

From the few bits and pieces of news Roxanne had been able to catch Metro City had been completely evacuated and anytime now the military was expected to show up and restore order.

Roxanne could already begin to feel the experience take its toll. When she looked in the mirror she felt and looked like a paper doll. Adorning her wrists and ankles were metal "friendship bracelets" with jingly bells she couldn't take off. Her shoes were taken away and Titan decided what she would wear each day. It was always something red. On day two it was a formal evening gown. The gown was long and flowing, but left her back almost completely bare, the straps holding up the front tied in around her neck.

Day three Titan was making a move trying to woo Roxanne by going to the park, Metro City's most prominent art museum and finishing off by going outside the city limits to stargaze at the night sky.

By day four Titan was bored and coerced Roxanne into playing video games and watching movies with him while every now and again he made passes at her. It was absolute torture. Roxanne kept telling herself to stay strong, but how long could she reasonably expect to hold out before cracking? Roxanne was undecided as to whether Titan was just torturing her, or he genuinely maintained the delusion that if he held her captive long enough whatever affections she felt toward Megamind would transfer to him.

8888

It was now the morning of day five. Roxanne woke up to find once again Titan's large muscular arms were possessively wrapped around her body. He was still asleep and his grip had looser somewhat. With great care Roxanne made an effort to pry the massive limbs off of her without waking him. Roxanne browsed around the room trying to locate the sapphire cube. It was sitting on a small circular table on top of a simple dinner plate.

Roxanne made her move she was going to take the cube and run with it. Roxanne didn't get far. Her wrists and feet jangled and she felt herself trip. In addition to the ankle bracelets around one foot was a thin, light weight, gold colored chain and at the other end of the chain was Titan.

_I forgot about that._ Titan stirred from his sleep. Roxanne looked at the chain and noticed it had snapped got to her feet and made a run for it. Roxanne was about to grab the cube when it disappeared. Titan had grabbed it and was standing in front of the door.

"Going somewhere?"

"Away from you and away from this place!" Titan's facial expression changed, Roxanne didn't like it the slightest bit. He looked angry.

"I've done everything to make you like me…" Titan said advancing toward Roxanne smashing a fist down on the small circular table, "…everything why aren't you happy!" Roxanne stood her ground—his intimidation tactics had become routine. While she still felt nervous every time he did this she didn't let him see she was afraid. They locked eyes. Titan was the first to blink making a dismissive gesture with his hands before walking off.

8888

Today Titan picked out for Roxanne a red/orange combo of genie pants and something akin to a decorative bikini top, but provided more overall coverage. It was mid-morning and they were sitting down on a couch with a movie on. In front of them on a coffee table were a large bowl of chips, and two smaller bowls of salsa and cheese dip. Roxanne did her best to ignore Titan even though he was sitting right next to her. _Need to keep my strength up, but I can't eat if he is just going to keep staring at me. _Titan cupped Roxanne's chin in his fingers turning her head toward him.

"I love you…Roxanne….." Roxanne looked down avoiding his gaze. "I promise that if you just say those words I have been dying to hear I will let Megamind go." Titan said, now bringing his lips close to the side of Roxanne's head, whispering into one ear. "I know you want to. Just two words: I'm yours... That's all…" Titan said pursing Roxanne's lips together, bringing his face closer to hers. This was a new tactic and it took Roxanne by surprise, but she wasn't born yesterday. She trusted Titan as far as she could throw him—an impossible feat. Titan pressed his lips to Roxanne forcefully kissing her. Roxanne tried to pull away, but couldn't.

Roxanne reached for one of the smaller bowls of dip and smashed it over Titan's head. Out of shock Titan released her.

"NEVER!" Roxanne shrieked. Frightened of Titan's reaction Roxanne ran for the door, only to end up slamming into him. Roxanne fell back, hitting the floor and inching away from Titan. Titan's expression was livid his arms folded across his chest and droplets of cheese dip on his face and in his hair splattering on the floor. Roxanne raised an arm to protect herself anticipating a blow to the face, but Titan only advanced enough so he was bearing down on her. Titan had the blue cube in one of his hands and motioned it around before balling the hand into a fist.

"I'll crush him!"

"What you'll kill him again!" Roxanne said her tone cynical and sarcastic.

"Kill him…na I didn't kill him…" Titan said. "Did I…?" Titan said his tone much lower talking more to himself than to Roxanne.

"You know what you did. You snuffed his life out! You did it! You killed him!" Roxanne said this time her voice bitter and filled with anger. More than anything Roxanne said the words out of spite. She really didn't know if Megamind was dead or still alive.

Roxanne registered the slightest bit of guilt in Titan's face, but the emotion was fleeting and she instantly found herself being pulled to her feet.

"I think you need a time out-"

"What am I a kindergartener!" Titan proceeded to drag Roxanne out the door by her arm leading her down the hallway throwing open a door to a bare, empty room and pushing her inside with something else that skidded across the floor. Roxanne charged the door only to have it slammed shut.

"Open the door, Titan."

"Not until your time is up, but don't feel so bad you have someone to keep you company, but I'm afraid he won't be much for conversation." _What does he mean?_

_8888_

_You see I'm trapped in my mind_

_And I'm going trippy_

_Oh I don't think I'll ever go_

_8888_

"I'm going to need to go to the bathroom sometime today!" Titan didn't respond. "Just my luck," Roxanne muttered to herself. With everything so quiet there was nothing to muffle the heavy sounds of Titan's footsteps going down the hall and the door that slammed shut soon after.

8888

_You see the walls are so high_

_That I couldn't climb them_

_So I don't know which way to roll_

_8888_

Roxanne thoroughly appraised the room. It was not entirely empty in one of the far corners there was a metal bucket, but was otherwise bare and empty. The meaning of Titan's statement also became clear. Against the outer wall was the blue cube Megamind had been turned into. Gently she picked the cube up and protectively clutched it in her hands afraid to let go. Roxanne turned to face the door and tried the handle, the door wouldn't open. _If I charged the door down the center I could maybe get out of here…but I probably wouldn't make it to the steps with these things on my feet… _Roxanne thought angrily shaking a foot. _With nothing to use for rope breaking out the windows isn't an option. _Roxanne sighed heavily conceding defeat—for now.

Surprisingly even being locked in a room down the hall a good distance from Titan Roxanne could make out the distinct clicks of buttons and sound effects indicative that Titan was playing his video games. _Takes over an entire city and what does he do afterward…sit on his butt, play video games, watch movies and play house!_

It was hardly much of a consolation, but at least the room had several large windows with a view looking out on the reflecting pool and the Metro Man Museum.

There was a breeze in the air that picked up and swirled around dust, dirt and debris. _Is that…it couldn't be…could it? _Roxanne was not sure what she was seeing, but she thought she identified a distortion in her depth perception a specific section seemed smudged. Adjusting her position the smudge did not follow. _There is something there…the invisible car? Minion?_

Roxanne waved her arms around hoping for some kind of a sign, but none was forth coming. _Maybe I'm just imagining it. _

_8888_

_But I'm stuck in rewind_

_Oh I'm looking forward_

_Damn I wish I knew what went wrong_

_8888_

Time past slowly. _Just how long is he planning on leaving me in here? _Roxanne wondered. With nothing to do Roxanne retreated into herself replaying and analyzing how she now found herself in this very odd and precarious situation. _Minion! He should have done something. All he could do was sit there! He could have at least tried to free me than leave me stuck to that pole! _

…

_No, there was nothing he could have done that would have made a difference…_

She surmised it was noon to mid-after noon and she hadn't had a thing to eat or drink all day.

Roxanne allowed her hands to unclench and contemplated the blue sapphire cube in her hands. _I'm holding him in the palm of my hand and I can't even talk to him! I just wish I knew he was ok._ _He can't be gone… _Roxanne replayed the struggle between Titan and Megamind in her head. What had she actually seen? _How long did he hold him under? When Titan pulled him out he didn't move, he didn't try to cough or clear his throat. _

_8888_

_My mental got hit_

_Oh Lord please help me pull through_

_8888_

Roxanne could feel tears welling up in her eyes. All the feelings she had pent up came pouring out of her. She couldn't stop crying and she started to sob. Literally and figuratively she felt like she was suffocating and couldn't breathe.

Roxanne began to despair. _Even if he is alive unless we can get away Titan will only finish the job he started._

…

_Maybe he is alright. What if he's gone into some protective type of suspended animation, coma something… _

_8888_

_You see the sun seems to shine_

_When I am not looking_

_Oh he's seen the trick every time_

_8888_

_Is it possible Titan is actually right all these feelings—I have them because of being kidnapped one too many times? _

_I never had feelings for Megamind when I only knew him as my kidnapper. I never liked him. It was fun pushing his buttons I'll admit... He's smart, hardworking, but also funny, surprisingly seems down to earth—underneath that façade he just wants to be normal. _Roxanne thought, her spirits lifting re-living some of the time Roxanne and Megamind had together when he was posing as Bernard.

Try as much as she did to justify her decision to look for his lair to merely end his reign of control over Metro City-even before crossing paths with Megamind on his hoverbike she knew she had feelings for him.

8888

_My things do get out of hand _

_Once in a while inside my mental_

_Hey I trip and I'll never run_

_8888_

_What was it Megamind was planning to do? Was he planning on kidnapping me like he always has to be the bait or did he have other plans in mind? _Roxanne thought-maybe Megamind wasn't all that much better than Titan. An unpleasant image of Roxanne being forced to wear something black and blue and being subjected to slow torture came to mind._ What made him change his mind? _

_8888_

_Hey now when I see what is_

_I am not lucky_

_Hey I like to pay my own back_

_8888_

_Whatever happened…he easily could have grabbed me riding his bike if he wanted to, but he didn't. _Roxanne didn't give the question much more thought. He did change his mind and later that night he came to her rescue during her time of need.

_8888_

_Not it's a gift and a curse since my birth_

_I'm in a prison_

_Oh I'm happy right where I'm at_

_8888_

The major's office was noticeably quieter. Roxanne couldn't hear the sound of a movie playing in the background or the sound of video games, though she thought it best not to read too much into it.

8888

_You see I'm trapped in my mind_

_And I know it's crazy_

_Hey it's not that bad all_

_8888_

Roxanne felt herself fading fast on the verge collapse. She leaned against a corner wall and tried to nap. It seemed like the better option compared to continuously staring out at a monotonous, unchanging cityscape. As she tried to nap Roxanne tried to comfort herself with the imagery that somehow she could transcend the barriers separating her from Megamind. Through her intention she could penetrate the blue cube and passed through it as if she were a ghost.

On a bed made of blue crystals Megamind lay unconscious with his arms folded over his chest, his chest and facial muscles visibly twitching. Roxanne held a silent vigil at his bedside interlacing her fingers around one of his hands. Megamind's body became less tense, but he did not wake up.

…

Afternoon became evening and evening became night. Roxanne was sitting against a wall her knees pulled up to her chest, her elbows on her knees supporting her head. She heard the sound of light footsteps coming down the hall in her direction and then she heard the door creak open. Roxanne's eyes lazily drooped open. The room was still bathed in darkness, but she could make out an outline of a figure. Roxanne quickly closed her eyes again feigning being asleep. The figure settled down beside her, hugging her close. Roxanne was too weak and too tired to resist.

8888

_When yo think of the world _

_I know it's crazy_

_Hey it's not that bad at all_

_8888_

Roxanne felt her body being lifted off the ground. Titan carried Roxanne bridle style in his arms back to the makeshift bedroom/living room/dining room area and set her down on the couch loosely wrapping a blanket around her. Titan then gave Roxanne a quick peck on the forehead.

"I've been such a jerk…"

8888

The next morning Roxanne was the first to wake as usual. She sluggishly came around batting her eyes a few times. _How did I get here?_ Without moving her head she scanned her body. She was alone on the couch. There was something else she was trying to remember, but she couldn't. She felt around under the blanket there was something small, yet dense with sharp pointed edges. _The cube! _Roxanne lifted up the blanket enough to look at her hand. The shadows obscured the color and shape, but there was no mistaking it. Titan had finally slipped up and had practically handed her the cube.

Roxanne pushed herself up careful to keep her head low so Titan wouldn't see her if he was awake. Titan was sprawled out on top of a large queen size bed and thankfully still asleep. _This is it—it's now or never._ Roxanne resolutely decided. _But I'll need some of my things: debit and credit card._ She pushed herself to standing and the bracelets at her feet and hands jangled, but Titan didn't stir. _Where did he put my real clothes? _The room was disorganized with items strewn across the floor.

Roxanne carefully treaded over to a spatial divider that had some clothing items strew over the top of it. One of the few victories Roxanne had over Titan was convincing him to set up a spatial divider so she could change without being ogled.

The cube and personal effects in hand Roxanne slowly and carefully crept toward the door, went down the hall, down the stairs and out the main door. Roxanne savored the moment briefly closing her eyes and fully expanding her chest taking in a long, deep breathe before descending down the concrete steps. It was still early morning and the sun had yet to fully rise.

At the base of the steps Roxanne looked down at the sapphire cube resting in the palm of her hand and surveyed her surroundings.

"How do I open this?" Roxanne wondered—without Megamind there was no hope for Metro City and little reason to run. Titan would eventually go looking for her and when he caught up with her…she didn't even want to think about what would happen. She also feared the longer she waited to "open" the cube the more Megamind's condition would deteriorate—if he is alive.

8888

_You see I'm trapped in my mind_

_And I know it's crazy_

_Hey it's not that bad at all_

_8888_

Roxanne helplessly stared at the cube. She didn't know what to do. Fresh tears came to her eyes. She brushed them away with her hands and wiped them on her pants. Then Roxanne stared at her empty hand touching a finger just beneath one of her eyes and stared at the teary droplet before rubbing her fingers together. Her mind flashed back to when she was walking in the rain after leaving Megamind in the restaurant. She had seen these cubes before.

_Those blue cubes…WATER! They need water! _Roxanne approached the reflecting pool and laid the cube on top of the water. The cube started to glow and then a spray of blue mist and particles was released. It almost appeared like all the atoms and molecules composing Megamind's body were reorganizing themselves into a cohesive whole, not all that different from the teleporter technology on Star Trek, only this was real.

From the ether Megamind's body materialized. His upper body started to slump backward, but Roxanne caught him, hugging his body close to hers.

"Megamind…? Open your eyes!" Roxanne loosened her grip. Megamind's eyes were closed and his body was unmoving and unresponsive. Roxanne gently pulled his body out of the water and lowered his head and upper body to the ground. She put a hand against his neck to check for a pulse and lowered an ear to his mouth and nose to check for breathing.

"Nooo…" Roxanne cried frantically. Roxanne immediately started CPR beginning with chest compressions, mentally tallying each time she pressed down on his chest. Roxanne opened Megamind's airway locking her lips around his trying to literally breathe life into him. She took a second breathe and quickly re-checked his vitals before delivering more chest compressions. It was exhausting in the extreme, but she couldn't give up. She refused.

"Megamind…" For a second time Roxanne breathed two breathes into Megamind and checked his vitals. Roxanne began a third round of chest compressions.

Roxanne leaned down again to breathe into him and re-check his vitals. Roxanne was ready to start another round of chest compressions when Megamind opened his eyes and started to cough nudging himself onto his side. Roxanne patted Megamind on the back trying to help him force out whatever fluid was still trapped in his lungs.

"I thought I lost you! I was so scared!" Roxanne said reaching for Megamind hugging him tightly against her. Megamind gasped and sharply inhaled

"It hurts…" Roxanne relaxed her grip on Megamind and lowered him onto his back. For the longest time they just stared at each other.

"You're…ok…?" Roxanne gave a simple nod. "What—what are you wearing…?"

"It's my new wardrobe courtesy of Titan."

"Here…I thought…I was…supposed to be…the hero," a slight smile coming to Megamind's face.

"Hmmm…give yourself some credit—you inspire me." Roxanne said beaming back at him once again raising Megamind's body off the ground cradling him in her arms, but being much more careful this time around.

"I know you're hurt, but we need to get out of here. Think you can walk?"

"Can I walk?" Megamind said smugly. "I can walk on water." With some assistance from Roxanne Megamind was able to stand and took a few steps, but it quickly became obvious he had a slight limp in one of his legs and was visibly wincing in pain.

There came a screeching sound, but Roxanne saw nothing. A car window was rolled down revealing none other than Minion.

"Someone order a rescue in an invisible car…?" He said cheerfully.

"Minion!" Roxanne exclaimed any remnants of anger she felt toward him completely draining away.

"Minion, you fantastic fish, you!" Megamind said all the pain vanishing from his face.

8888

_When you think of the world_

_I know it's crazy_

_Hey I'm not that bad at all_

_8888_

"How…touching…" came a voice. Titan was standing at the top of the concrete steps and very slowly started to advance. Minion unlocked the car. Roxanne yanked a door open helping Megamind in before throwing her personal items and herself into the backseat. Minion floored the gas pedal and they were off.

Roxanne looked back Titan was still standing on the steps. It was hard to tell, but it at least appeared he was just standing there frozen to the spot.

Roxanne could finally relax at least for the time being their ordeal was over. As Minion drove through the city they could make out the sound of air craft flying low to the ground. Megamind and Roxanne turned their attention skyward they were definitely military.

The first round victory went to Titan, but there was still another round yet to be played.

**In light of our blue hero revealed as being alive and well I hope the ending of the last chapter is not too cliché. Really didn't give too much thought to various chapter endings until now and now thinking about them none of them seem terribly interesting or something I would want to write.**

**Please write a review to let me know if this is so-so interesting or good/awesome interesting. **


End file.
